


Alistair

by TalinMirengo



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalinMirengo/pseuds/TalinMirengo
Summary: Wenn man sich als Wächter für Loghain entscheidet, verliert man Alistair als Waffenbruder. Und auch als Partner. Außerdem kann er dann nicht König werden. Mich störte diese Entwicklung immer etwas und ich habe mich gefragt, was danach kommen könnte. Also hat die Wächterin Kalina Cousland Alistair zum König gemacht und dann, als dieser Loghain hinrichten wollte, sich auf das Konskriptionsrecht berufen. Die Geschichte setzt beim Landthing ein und zeigt eine mögliche Entwicklung der beiden auf. Einen anderen Abzweig nimmt "Aufbruch", wobei die beiden ersten Kapitel (mit Ausnahme des ersten Satzes am Ende vom 2.) identisch sind.





	1. Landthing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelinyaValerian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelinyaValerian/gifts).



„Ich habe Euch unterschätzt, Wächter. Ich dachte, Ihr wärd wie Cailan. Ein Kind, das Krieg spielt.“  
Loghain ließ Waffe und Schild sinken. Er legte sie ab, dann erhob er sich.  
„Ich habe mich getäuscht. In Euch wohnt eine Stärke, wie ich sie seit Marics Tod nicht mehr gesehen habe. Ich gebe auf“, sagte der Feldherr und sah ihr in die Augen.  
„Ihr werdet für Eure Verbrechen bezahlen“, erwiderte Kalina und tauschte einen Blick mit Alistair.  
Er nickte ihr zu.  
„Wartet! Es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit“, meldete Riordan sich zu Wort.  
„Was?“, die Wächterin trat sicherheitshalber zwei Schritte zurück. Sollte der 'Held Fereldens' etwas Merkwürdiges versuchen, hatte sie noch genug Zeit, sich zu verteidigen.  
„Der Teryn ist ein Krieger und anerkannter Feldherr. Er kann uns nützlich sein. Lassen wir ihn das Beitrittsritual durchlaufen!“, schlug der ältere Wächter vor.  
„Warum um alles in Thedas sollten wir das tun?“, entfuhr es ihr.  
Das Gesicht des Älteren nahm einen betrübten Ausdruck an.  
„Wir sind zu wenige. Es geht nicht darum, was wir wollen, sondern was wir tun müssen. Unsere Pflicht besteht darin, den Erzdämon zu erschlagen. Wir sind keine Richter. Ob nun Brudermörder, Blutmagier, Rebellen, Karta-Schurken oder gewöhnliche Diebe: Wer stark und mutig genug ist, sein Schwert gegen die Dunkle Brut zu erheben, ist bei uns willkommen. Wir sind derzeit zu dritt in ganz Ferelden. Es gibt... gute Gründe dafür, so viele Wächter wie möglich zu haben, wenn es gegen den Erzdämon geht“, antwortete er.  
„Der Beitritt verläuft oft tödlich, nicht wahr? Wenn er überlebt, bekommt Ihr einen General. Wenn nicht, bekommt Ihr Eure Rache. Das müsste Euch doch genügen“, meldete Anora sich zu Wort.  
Kalinas Blick flackerte zu der amtierenden Königin, die sie für ihren Verrat am liebsten erschlagen hätte.  
„Überhaupt nicht!“, empörte sich Alistair und sie sah zu ihm.  
„Riordan, dieser Mann hat unsere Brüder im Stich gelassen und uns dafür die Schuld gegeben. Er hat uns gejagt wie Tiere. Er hat Euch gefoltert. Wie können wir das einfach vergessen?“, verlangte er zu wissen.  
Kalina ahnte, dass man so etwas nicht vergessen konnte, dennoch nagten die Worte des älteren Wächters an ihr. Es schien tatsächlich vernünftig, lieber einen Wächter mehr dabei zu haben, wenn sie für das Ende der Verderbnis so wichtig waren. Aber Loghain? Würde er sich dem überhaupt fügen? Und würde er dann nicht irgendeine Gelegenheit nutzen, um sie erneut zu verraten?  
„Alistair, Riordan ist länger Wächter als wir. Wenn er denkt, dass es das Richtige ist, sollten wir es auch in Betracht ziehen“, wandte sie sich an ihn.  
Es schmerzte sie, ihn so zu sehen, doch sie konnte den zukünftigen König schlecht vor aller Augen umarmen.  
„Den Wächtern beizutreten ist eine Ehre, keine Bestrafung! Wenn du ihn zum Wächter machst, setzt du uns alle herab! Ich werde ihn nicht als Bruder akzeptieren! Niemals!“, seine Augen, seine Gesten, seine ganze Haltung strahlte eine Entschlossenheit aus, die sie frösteln ließen.  
„Wir brauchen jede Hilfe, die wir bekommen können“, widersprach sie dennoch.  
„Loghain ist ein Verräter. Wir brauchen ihn so wenig wie einen Dolch im Rücken! Oder hast du vergessen, dass der große General beim letzten Mal auch keine große Hilfe war?! Ich wollte nicht König werden und will es immer noch nicht. Aber wenn nur dadurch Loghain seine gerechte Strafe bekommt, muss es sein. Ich beanspruche die Krone!“  
Die Wächterin traute ihren Ohren nicht und scheinbar auch nicht die derzeitige Königin.  
„Hört ihn Euch an. Könnt Ihr nicht sehen, was für ein grauenvoller König er wäre, so, wie er seine Wünsche über die Bedürfnisse des Landes stellt? Ihr könnt unmöglich ihn zum König machen!“, widersprach Anora.  
„Ich sehe nicht, wann Ihr Eure Wünsche hinter die Bedürfnisse des Landes gestellt habt. Ihr habt die Grauen Wächter um Hilfe gebeten und verraten, als wir Euch brauchten. Und bisher waren es stets wir, die eine Verderbnis beendet haben!“, die Wächterin war auf Anora zugegangen und ihre Stimme war bei jedem Schritt lauter geworden.  
Sie funkelte die Adlige einen Moment länger an.  
„Alistair wird der neue König. Im Gegensatz zu Euch hat er das richtige Blut. Und er weiß, was während einer Verderbnis zu tun ist“, fügte Kalina mit fester Stimme an.  
Sie wandte sich zu ihm um.  
„Alistair, bist du bereit?“  
Das Gesicht ihres Geliebten schien eher eine Maske, die Züge starr, die Lippen schmal. Dennoch nickte er knapp.  
Sie atmete aus. Die Wächterin war das letzte Mal so durcheinander gewesen, als sie ihre Eltern in Highever zum Sterben zurückgelassen hatte. Jetzt an sie zu denken würde ihr auch nicht weiterhelfen. Sie schob den Gedanken an die beiden beiseite.  
„Gut. Dann ist es hiermit beschlossen. Alistair wird seinem Bruder auf den Thron folgen“, ließ Arl Eamon verlauten.  
Der jüngere Wächter trat einen Schritt vor.  
„Dann wird es meine erste Tat sein, den Toten bei Ostagar Gerechtigkeit widerfahren zu lassen“, sagte er und zog langsam sein Schwert aus der Scheide, den Blick auf Loghain gerichtet.  
„Nein“, widersprach sie und trat zwischen ihn und den General.  
„Nein?“, Alistairs Augen wurden schmaler und ein Hauch Verwirrung schien in seiner Stimme mitzuschwingen, die trotzdem bedrohlich klang.  
„Ich berufe mich auf das Konskriptionsrecht und verlange, dass Loghain den Beitritt durchlaufen kann, Euer Majestät“, sagte sie.  
Sie versuchte, Alistairs Blick standzuhalten. Die Erkenntnis schien nur langsam zu ihm durchzudringen.  
„Es sollte eine Ehre sein, den Grauen Wächtern beizutreten“, erinnerte er sie. Seine Stimme klang, als müsse er sich beherrschen, um so ruhig zu bleiben.  
Sie hatte eine weitere Auseinandersetzung gefürchtet.  
„Er wird keine Wahl haben. Riordan hat Recht. Wir brauchen Kampfgefährten, für den Fall, dass einige von uns in der Schlacht oder gegen den Erzdämon fallen“, hielt sie dagegen.  
Für ein Moment sahen sie einander an und Kalina vergaß beinahe, dass um sie herum der komplette Adel Fereldens stand. Sein Blick wurde hart und seine Kiefermuskeln spannten sich an. Sie fürchtete, dass sein Rachewunsch über allem stehen und er Loghain dennoch hinrichten würde.  
„Dann soll es so sein“, erwiderte er und steckte sein Schwert weg.  
„Schafft ihn mir aus den Augen“, befahl er den Soldaten.  
„Nun zu Euch, Anora“, meldete Eamon sich zu Wort.  
„Ihr müsst einen Eid schwören, dass Ihr jeglichen Thronanspruch von Euch und Euren Erben ablegt“, verlangte der Arl.  
„Wenn Ihr glaubt, dass ich diesen Eid schwöre, kennt Ihr mich schlecht“, spie die ehemalige Königin ihm entgegen.  
„Seid vernünftig, Anora“, wandte die Wächterin sich an die Königin.  
Ihre Knie fühlten sich merkwürdig weich an. Sie ahnte, dass zwischen Alistair und ihr noch nicht alles gesagt war. Sein frühes Einlenken verwirrte sie mehr, als ein Beharren auf Loghains Bestrafung es getan hätte.  
„Vernunft hatte mit Eurer Entscheidung auch nichts zu tun!“, warf die Adlige der Wächterin vor.  
„Wusstet Ihr eigentlich, dass Euer Vater willentlich den Tod Eures Gemahls in Kauf genommen hat? Ward Ihr vielleicht sogar an der Planung beteiligt?“, unterstellte diese der Königin.  
Kalina war sicher, dass Loghains Entscheidung erst unterwegs getroffen worden war, dennoch wollte sie Anora gerade so viel wie möglich schaden. Ihre erst zugesicherte und dann verwehrte Hilfe fraß an ihr.  
„Bringt sie ebenfalls fort. Ich entscheide mich später“, fuhr Alistairs Stimme dazwischen, ehe Anora etwas erwidern konnte.  
Weitere Wachen nahmen sich der ehemaligen Königin an und brachten sie fort. Die Wächterin atmete ein wenig innerlich auf. Sie wandte sich zu Alistair um und ihre Erleichterung verwandelte sich erneut in Sorge. Das Gesicht ihres Geliebten war immer noch wie eine aus Stein gehauene Maske.  
„Wir haben keine Zeit für lange Reden. Wir müssen uns der Verderbnis stellen. Arl Eamon wird den Platz als Heerführer meiner Truppen übernehmen. Riordan, erstattet mir Bericht, sobald die Grauen Wächter zum Aufbruch bereit sind.“  
Der König musterte die Adligen noch einen Moment länger, wobei sein Blick auf Kalina hängen blieb und sich noch mehr zu verhärten schien.  
Dann wandte er sich ab und verließ den Thronsaal.


	2. Loghains Tod

_„Es gibt kein uns. Es gibt nur mich und die Frau, die Duncans Mörder verschont hat!“_  
Die Worte hallten durch ihren Kopf, noch während die Druckwelle über den Turm hinweg fegte. Loghain hatte den Erzdämon getötet. Um seine Ehre reinzuwaschen.  
Kalina konnte sich nicht helfen - es gab keinen ehrenvollen Tod für sie. Es war ihr nicht schwer gefallen, Loghain diese Aufgabe zu überlassen. Langsam rappelte sie sich wieder auf und sah sich nach ihren Gefährten um. Leliana half Wynne auf die Beine.  
„Seid ihr in Ordnung?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Die Bardin nickte. Die Magierin fasste sich an den Kopf.  
„Das war... gewaltig“, murmelte die alte Frau.  
Redcliffes Soldaten standen wieder auf, halfen gestrauchelten Kameraden auf die Beine, so diese noch lebten. Viele gute Männer hatten ihr Leben gelassen, um die Dunkle Brut zu tilgen, die sich zwischen die beiden Grauen Wächter und ihre Beute gestellt hatte. Schlussendlich war der Erzdämon besiegt und die Meute floh.  
Gemeinsam traten die drei Frauen an den Rand des Turms und sahen, wie auch die Dunkle Brut in den Straßen Denerims von Panik erfasst wurde. Kalina fragte sich, wie viele gute Leute von ihr noch totgetrampelt werden würden und fühlte mit ihren Familien, die sie in diesem Moment verloren, da der Krieg vorbei war.  
Langsam schüttelte die junge Frau den Kopf. Der Krieg war vorbei? Nein, ihr Krieg würde niemals enden. Sie würde Jahr um Jahr gegen die Dunkle Brut kämpfen. Sie würde sich nicht einfach in einer Feste verstecken und behaupten, zu wachen. Sie würde weiterkämpfen. Sie konnte nicht wieder eine Adlige werden. Alistair mochte diese Möglichkeit offen gestanden haben, doch für sie würde man keine Ausnahme machen wollen. Und sie wollte sie auch nicht.  
Was sollte sie auch am Hof des Königs, der sie einst liebte und verlassen hatte, nur weil sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte? Dort wollte sie nicht sein.  
Trotzdem musste sie ihm wieder gegenübertreten, wenn sie all die Stufen Fort Drakons hinab gegangen war. Sie hoffte, dass ihre Freunde an den Toren überlebt hatten und die Erinnerung eines Lächelns stahl sich in ihren rechten Mundwinkel, als sie an Zevrans „Grüßt den Erzdämon von mir. Er schreibt nicht mehr, das ist sehr beunruhigend“ denken musste.  
Wenigstens sie würden sich freuen, sie zu sehen.  
„Herrin, ist es vorbei?“  
Die Stimme gehörte einem jungen Soldaten. Sie sah ihn, als sie sich umdrehte. Er mochte kaum älter sein als sie, dennoch fühlte sie sich unendlich viel älter, ausgelaugt, wie tot.  
Kalina nickte.  
„Wir haben der Schlange den Kopf abgeschlagen. Bringt Eure Kameraden nach unten. Es gibt viel zu tun“, sie machte eine Bewegung mit dem Kopf.  
„Wynne, kannst du ihnen helfen?“, wollte sie wissen und drehte sich halb zu der Magierin um.  
„Einigen. Ich sehe mir die schlimmsten Fälle an. Bringt die anderen hinunter“, beschied die Heilerin ihnen.  
Leliana und Kalina suchten nach Soldaten, die nicht zu schwer verletzt waren und halfen ihnen die Stufen hinunter.  
Ihnen folgte Irving, ebenfalls einen Soldaten stützend.  
„Ich bin froh, dass Ihr es geschafft habt“, sagte der alte Mann.  
Kalina nickte erneut, darauf konzentriert, sich nicht zu schnell zu bewegen, um dem Soldaten, den sie stützte, nicht unnötige Schmerzen zu verursachen. Der junge Mann hatte eine tiefe Schnittwunde im Unterschenkel, schien aber ansonsten gesund. Wenn er nicht mit dem Blut der Dunklen Brut in Kontakt gekommen war, was sie sehr hoffte.  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
Eigentlich sollten sie jetzt genug Erzdämonenblut haben, um all jene, die mit dem Blut der Dunklen Brut in Berührung gekommen waren, das Ritual durchlaufen zu lassen. Sie brauchten alle Grauen Wächter, die zur Verfügung standen. Kalina brauchte sie. Es gab nur noch sie als Wächterin Fereldens. Sie und Alistair.

Kalina schüttelte erneut den Kopf, als könne sie den Gedanken an ihn loswerden. Oder die Angst vor ihrer bevorstehenden Begegnung. Die Wächterin und der König...  
Was hatte sie sich erhofft? Sie hatte gewusst, dass er einen Anspruch auf den Thron hatte. Sie hatte es ignoriert, sich mit all ihrer Hoffnung an Alistairs Aussage geklammert, dass er nicht König werden wollte, doch dann war Eamon gekommen und hatte ihre Hoffnung zerstört.  
Nein, auch das war nicht richtig, wie sie sich eingestehen musste. Ihre Hoffnung war erst gestorben, als sie Riordans Vorschlag angenommen hatte und Alistair sich daraufhin von den Wächtern losgesagt hatte. Nun, von ihr, denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Loghain noch kein Wächter und sie somit die Einzige in Ferelden. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es nur eine Laune war, doch er war stur geblieben. Er war in die Schlacht mitgegangen, aber als König an der Spitze seiner Männer, nicht als der junge Mann, den Duncan ihr damals zur Seite gestellt hatte, um die Korcari-Wildnis nach den Verträgen der Wächter zu durchsuchen.  
Sie hielt den Arm des Soldaten mit ihrer linken Hand fest, während sie mit der rechten eine Tür aufhielt und sie beide langsam hindurch schob.  
Wem versuchte sie etwas vorzumachen? Alistair war schon lange nicht mehr dieser junge Mann. Jede Begegnung auf ihrem Weg hatte ihn verändert. Der Turm der Magier hatte ihn unsicher gemacht, der Brecilianwald hingegen zielstrebiger. Als sie nach Redcliffe gegangen waren, hatte er ihr endlich die Wahrheit über sich gesagt und obwohl es sie überraschte, hatte sie ihm nicht gezürnt. Sie hatte es damals schon nicht mehr gekonnt, weil ihr bereits mehr an ihm lag, als sie sich hatte eingestehen wollen.  
Sie erinnerte sich noch gut, wie zerstört ihn der Besuch bei Goldanna zurückgelassen hatte. Sie hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegt und ihm gesagt, dass die Leute immer zuerst an sich dachten und Goldanna nicht anders war. Er hatte geistesabwesend genickt und ihren Arm mit einer Bewegung von seiner Schulter gewischt. Es war nur eine leichte Bewegung, trotzdem hatte sie sich gefühlt, als habe er sie gewaltsam von sich gestoßen. Doch dem war nicht so. Er hatte einfach ein paar Momente für sich gebraucht.  
Nach dem Abendessen im Lager hatte er sich zu ihr gesetzt und ihr erklärt, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte und er von nun an mehr auf seine Wünsche achten würde. Sonst würde es niemand tun. Dann hatte er ihr gedankt, dass sie für ihn dagewesen war und sie als Lichtblick im Strudel der Ereignisse bezeichnet. Falls sie vorher nicht schon an ihn verloren gewesen war - danach war sie es.  
Sie hatte nur genickt und gemurmelt, dass sie ihn ebenfalls so sah. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er ihre Blicke wahrgenommen hatte, bis...

Kalinas Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als sie in das Dämmerlicht traten, das über Denerim lag. Fort Drakon ragte wie eine düstere Erinnerung hinter ihnen auf.  
„So viel Tod“, hörte sie die bedauernde Stimme ihrer Freundin.  
Kalina warf einen Blick nach rechts und sah die Bardin an. Sie wirkte traurig, aber nicht gebrochen. Einen Moment lang bewunderte sie Leliana einfach nur. Die Wächterin fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick nicht, als würde sie jemals wieder heilen.  
„Wir sollten diese Männer in ein Lazarett bringen“, hörte sie ihre eigene Stimme sagen.  
„Wahrscheinlich am Rande der Schlachtfelder“, vermutete die Bardin.  
Im Stillen fragte Kalina sich, wo die Stadt nicht ein Schlachtfeld gewesen war. Sie sah die Leichen der Dunklen Brut, die sie und ihre Gefährten auf den Weg hierher erschlagen hatten. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen Genlock, dem Loghain den Kopf abgeschlagen hatte. Sie hatte die Kreatur nicht kommen sehen und ehe sie etwas unternehmen konnte, hatte sie Sand in den Augen gehabt, so dass sie nicht mehr klar sehen konnte.  
Loghain hatte die Brut erledigt, ehe er ihr ernsthaft etwas antun konnte. Wenigstens als Schlachtengefährte war er zuverlässig gewesen.  
Sie bemerkte, dass ihre Beine begannen, sich über das zusätzliche Gewicht zu beschweren. Ihr Blick wanderte über die Häuser. Menschen waren hervor gekommen, sahen sich verwirrt um, einige begannen mit den Löscharbeiten.  
„Seid Ihr verletzt?“, fragte eine zaghafte Stimme sie von der Seite.  
Sie wandte den Kopf und sah in die verängstigten Augen einer Frau, die ein paar Jahre älter als sie war.  
„Ich nicht, aber mein Kamerad“, erwiderte sie.  
„Ich... könnte ihn ins Haus bringen. Wir haben Verbandszeug“, bot sie an.  
Kalina blinzelte. Dann neigte sie leicht das Haupt.  
„Das wäre eine Hilfe.“  
„Ich... kann ihn nehmen“, bot die Frau an und löste sie ab.  
Die Wächterin bemühte sich, nicht laut aufzuatmen, als die Frau sich unter dem Arm des Mannes schob und ihn ihr abnahm.  
„Seid vorsichtig beim Reinigen der Wunden. Wir brauchen nicht noch mehr Leute, die mit der Verderbtheit infiziert werden“, schärfte sie der Frau ein.  
Sie sah ihr dabei in die Augen, war aber nicht sicher, ob ihre Worte sie erreichten. Die Frau nickte zwar, dennoch zweifelte die Wächterin daran.  
Nichtsdestotrotz musste sie anderen Pflichten nachgehen.  
„Meine Gefährtin hat einen weiteren Verletzten, habt Ihr auch noch Platz für ihn?“, fragte sie.  
Die Fremde nickte und Kalina half Leliana, den Soldaten in das Haus bis zu einem Bett zu führen. Es gab scheinbar nur das eine, aber es würde für die beiden Soldaten reichen.  
Kalina fragte sich, ob die Frau nicht mehr damit rechnete, dass ihr Mann zurückkam, sprach es aber nicht aus.  
„Ich danke Euch. Gebt auf Euch und sie Acht. Es werden bestimmt bald Hilfsgüter eintreffen“, versprach sie und wusste nicht, ob sie es halten konnte.  
Sie verließen das Haus wieder und sahen sich um.  
„Wir müssen Lazarette organisieren und Feldküchen. Außerdem brauchen wir Nachschub. Zuerst müssen die Gebäude gelöscht und die baufälligen abgestützt werden. Und die Menschen brauchen ein Dach und Decken für die Nacht“, zählte sie auf, als könnte sie die Gedanken daran dadurch loswerden.  
„Wynne und ich können die Verletzten übernehmen“, bot Leliana an.  
Die Wächterin sah sie an und nickte müde.  
„Ich danke dir. Wir sehen uns zum Abendessen“, sagte sie.  
Die Bardin legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Hey – wir haben es überstanden“, sie lächelte die Wächterin an.  
Diese konnte die Geste nicht erwidern.  
„Erst, wenn die Toten begraben sind und wir uns erholt haben“, widersprach sie und ärgerte sich im selben Moment, dass sie den Optimismus ihrer Freundin nicht teilte.  
Lelianas Lächeln wurde eine Spur wehmütiger.  
„Da hast du Recht. Ich gehe und suche Wynne“, sie drückte noch einmal Kalinas Schulter, nickte ihr zu und wandte sich dann ab.  
Die Wächterin bahnte sich alleine einen Weg durch Denerims Straßen. Erschlagene Dunkle Brut lag über den Leichen von Männern und Frauen, trotzdem hörte sie panische Freude in der Stimme von einigen mitschwingen, die versuchten zu begreifen, dass die Schlacht gewonnen war.  
Der Weg zurück zu den Toren schien unendlich lang. Sie musste ihn zum Glück nicht komplett zurücklegen. Sie machte einen Bogen um ein brennendes Haus und wäre beinahe in Sten hinein gerannt.  
„Da seid Ihr“, sagte er sachlich.  
„Sten“, entfuhr es ihr und für einen winzigen Moment war sie versucht, ihn vor lauter Erleichterung zu umarmen.  
„Status?“, fragte sie stattdessen.  
„Kaum Verluste, Kadan. All unsere Gefährten haben es geschafft.“  
„Bitte, die paar Hurlocks hätte ich mit zusammen gebundenen Händen aufhalten können“, behauptete Zevran und trat um den Qunari herum.  
„Ihr habt den Erzdämon also erschlagen? Es gab einen hübschen Lichtblitz“, sagte er und musterte sie.  
Sein Blick stand im Gegensatz zu seiner unbeschwerten Stimme. Machte sich der Assassine etwa Sorgen um sie?  
„Leliana und Wynne versuchen, Lazarette aufzubauen. Sten, nimm Shale mit. Sucht euch ein paar Männer und seht zu, dass die Brände gelöscht werden. Zevran, ich brauche dich und Oghren, um nach Überlebenden zu suchen, wenn die Brände gelöscht sind. Ich gehe und sorge für Nachschub und Nahrung für uns alle.“  
„Wir gehen also uns weiter die Hände schmutzig machen und du stellst dich für uns an den Topf?“, wollte Zevran interessiert wissen.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich suche unseren König und streite mich mit seinen Adligen, wer noch Lebensmittel für uns entbehren kann. Schafft alles, was ihr unterwegs findet, zusammen. Das erste Lager wird hier an den Toren errichtet, wir werden noch weitere auf Marktplätzen anlegen“, meinte sie.  
Ihre Freunde nickten.  
„Wie du befiehlst, Kadan“, sagte Sten.  
„Dann gib auf dich Acht und streite nicht zu sehr mit seiner Majestät herum. Ich habe gehört, er ist sehr schlechter Laune, seit er den Titel hat“, meinte der Assassine und sein Blick wirkte warnend, während seine Stimme klang, als würde er einen Scherz machen.  
„Ich habe den Erzdämon überlebt, da werde ich auch mit Alistair fertig“, antwortete sie und fügte ein 'Hoffe ich', in Gedanken hinzu.  
Zevran neigte leicht den Kopf und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg. Kalina wollte weitergehen, als sie von der Seite angesprungen wurde. Einen fürchterlichen Augenblick lang glaubte sie, ein zurückgebliebener Kreischer sei über ihr, aber als ihr das Gesicht abgeschleckt wurde, wusste sie, dass es Kaloran war.  
„Ich bin ja wieder da, mein Junge“, murmelte sie und legte ihre Arme um ihren Mabari.  
Wenigstens ihn konnte sie umarmen. Sie blieb einen Moment liegen, dann schob sie den Hund etwas von sich.  
„Du hast viel Dunkle Brut getötet, oder?“, wollte sie wissen und streichelte über seinen großen Kopf.  
Der Hund bellte aufgeregt und sprang einmal im Kreis, was ihr ein kleines Lächeln entlockte.  
„Sehr gut. Ich wusste, ich kann mich auf dich verlassen. Wir suchen jetzt Alistair. Ich brauche seine Hilfe“, sagte sie.  
Kaloran bellte erneut und tappte dann an ihrer Seite durch die Straßen. Sie wollte an der nächsten Kreuzung links abbiegen, doch ein neuerliches Bellen ließ sie inne halten. Sie sah zu Kaloran, der in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zeigte. Sie folgte seinem Blick und sah, dass Soldaten mit dem Wappen der Königsgarde über den Platz liefen.  
„Auf in die Schlacht“, murmelte sie und setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Sie hörte seine Stimme, ehe sie ihn sah. Er erteilte Befehle, sandte seine Männer aus und ließ den Platz räumen.  
„Die Häuser müssen abgestützt werden, sobald sie gelöscht sind“, hörte sie ihn sagen, während sie von hinten an ihn heran trat.  
Seine Rüstung war blutbespritzt, sein Haar sah verschwitzt aus und klebte an seinem Kopf.  
„Majestät...“, sprach ein Soldat ihn an, der ihm gegenüber stand und den Helm des Königs unter einen Arm geklemmt hatte. Er deutete in Richtung, aus der sie kam.  
Alistair drehte sich zu ihr um und für einen winzigen, flüchtigen Augenblick glaubte sie, Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, als er sie erblickte. Doch dann war da wieder die Härte auf seinen Zügen, die dort zu wohnen schien, seit sie verkündet hatte, Loghain zu einem Grauen Wächter zu machen.  
„Ihr habt überlebt“, begrüßte er sie knapp und die Worte schnitten tiefer, als es die Klinge eines Hurlocks vermocht hätte.  
„Wie auch all unsere Gefährten, falls es dich interessiert“, gab sie zurück.  
Seine Augen wurden schmal.  
„Was ist mit Riordan und Loghain?“, fragte er.  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Riordan hat es nicht geschafft. Er... stürzte vom Rücken des Erzdämons, als er versuchte, die Bestie zu erlegen. Loghain hat ihn dann auf dem Dach von Fort Drakon getötet“, berichtete sie.  
Kalina bedauerte den Tod des älteren Wächters. Sie hatten einander nur sehr kurz gekannt, dennoch fühlte sie sich ihm verbunden. Nicht zuletzt, weil er ihre Entscheidung, Loghain zu rekrutieren, unterstützt hatte.  
Der König schnaubte abfällig und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ausgerechnet er“, murmelte er, den Blick von ihr wendend.  
„Er wollte wenigstens etwas richtig machen. Er scheint im letzten Moment begriffen zu haben, wie viel Schaden er angerichtet hat“, erwiderte sie.  
„Und das habt Ihr zugelassen? Dass er wieder als Held von Ferelden dastehen kann?“, sein Kopf flog wieder zu ihr herum.  
Sie schluckte. Niemals hätte sie sich vorstellen können, dass seine Augen sie derart zornig anblicken konnten. Die förmliche Anrede fraß sich durch ihren Brustkorb direkt in ihr Herz und es schien zu gefrieren.  
„Der Wächter, der den Erzdämon tötet stirbt. Und ich lebe lieber!“, schnappte Kalina.  
Die Wächterin bereute ihre Worte sofort und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Alistair hob leicht eine Augenbraue.  
„Was wollt Ihr damit sagen?“  
„Nichts, Euer Majestät. Eine Angelegenheit der Grauen Wächter, zu denen Ihr nicht mehr gehören wollt, wenn ich mich recht entsinne“, gab sie zurück und bemühte sich, die Tränen zu verdrängen, die versuchten, einen Weg in ihre Augen zu finden.  
Sie räusperte sich kurz.  
„Wir brauchen Nachschub. Ich habe Wynne und Leliana beauftragt, Lazarette einzurichten. Sten und Shale kümmern sich um das Löschen der Brände und Zevran und Oghren suchen nach Überlebenden in den Trümmern. Ich wollte mich um Nahrungsmittel und Lager für die Obdachlosen kümmern. Wer von deinen Adligen möchte seinen neuen König mit Hilfsgütern beeindrucken?“, fragte sie und wurde während der Aufzählung ein wenig ruhiger.  
Die Härte in seinem Gesicht verschwand nicht, doch wenigstens schien sein Blick etwas weniger zornig.  
„Was ist mit Morrigan?“, wollte er wissen, statt ihre Frage zu beantworten.  
„Sie... hat sich am Abend vor der Schlacht verabschiedet. Ich wollte sie zum Bleiben überreden, aber sie war stur.“  
„Damit ist sie nicht alleine“, wandte der König ein und sein Gesicht schien sich noch mehr zu verfinstern.  
„Es sieht ihr nicht ähnlich, vor einem Kampf davonzulaufen. Was ist geschehen?“  
„Sie... eine weitere Angelegenheit, die nur Graue Wächter betrifft.“  
„Davon scheint es ja seit dem Landthing so einige zu geben“, gab er zurück.  
„Es ist nicht meine Entscheidung gewesen, dass du uns den Rücken gekehrt hast!“, ihre Stimme wurde lauter und sie merkte, wie eine Träne den Weg über den Winkel ihres rechten Auges fand.  
Rasch wandte sie den Kopf ab und wischte sie linkisch fort.  
„Und da du mit mir sowie so nichts anderes besprechen willst als Taktik, lass uns doch dahin zurückkehren“, schlug sie vor, als sie ihn wieder ansah.  
Einen Moment schwiegen sie einander an und erst da wurde Kalina bewusst, dass einige Soldaten um sie herum standen, die vermutlich das ganze Gespräch hörten.  
„Meine Leute räumen die Stadt so weit es geht auf. Was den Nachschub angeht, sollten wir Boten aussenden. Wenn Ihr etwas zu schreiben findet, könnt Ihr entsprechende Briefe aufsetzen. Ich setze dann mein Siegel darunter“, sagte er.  
„Wie großzügig... ich werde meine Zeit nicht damit verschwenden, nach Schreibzeug zu suchen“, hielt sie dagegen.  
„Dachte ich mir. Soldat!“, rief er einen seiner Männer heran.  
„Ihr durchsucht die Häuser, die noch stehen nach Pergament, Tinte und Federn. Seht zu, dass wir sie bekommen. Und helft den Überlebenden zu den Lagern. Wir schlagen sie auf den Marktplätzen auf“, wandte er sich an den Menschen.  
Dieser salutierte, dann drehte er sich um und ging mit einigen weiteren Männern fort.  
„Das wäre dann alles“, sagte er und sah sie nicht an, obwohl er mit ihr sprach.  
Kalina biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sich mit dem Schmerz von den Tränen abzulenken, die immer noch hinter ihren Augen lauerten.  
„Noch nicht ganz. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Es wird Männer geben, die das Blut der Dunklen Brut geschluckt haben. Ich will sie den Beitritt durchlaufen lassen.“  
Alistair wandte ihr den Kopf zu.  
„Sie sterben so oder so und da ich die einzige Wächterin Fereldens bin“, ihre Stimme versagte kurz, aber sie fing sich wieder, „muss ich den Orden wieder aufbauen. Ich bin sicher, sie versuchen sich lieber als Grauer Wächter, als als wahnsinniger Guhl zu enden.“  
„Und ich soll wie helfen?“  
Sie hob die Schultern.  
„Riordan hat mir nicht gesagt, wie man den Trank für den Beitritt zubereitet. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, warst du es damals, der es in Ostagar für uns gemacht hat. Bitte, Alistair.“  
Er sah sie weiterhin an. Sie wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass sie ihn gerade zu anflehte, dass sie so kaputt aussah oder einfach seine Vernunft siegte. Es war ihr im Moment egal.  
Er nickte knapp.  
„In drei Tagen versammeln wir die Verwundeten, die Anzeichen der Verderbtheit zeigen und lassen sie das Ritual durchführen. Du wirst Blut der Dunklen Brut und vom Erzdämon brauchen.“  
Sie nickte.  
„Ich besorge welches, vermutlich ist das Biest noch nicht einmal kalt“, mutmaßte sie.  
„Dafür lassen sich sicher ein paar Männer auftreiben.“  
Seine Hilfsbereitschaft stand im Gegensatz zu seinem Gesichtsausdruck, der immer noch Härte ausstrahlte, die Kiefermuskeln geradezu verkrampft, der Mund nur ein schmaler Strich.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, das ist eine Aufgabe für Graue Wächter“, sie drehte sich um und verließ den Platz, Kaloran an ihrer Seite.


	3. Beitritt

Kalinas Augen tasteten über die Anwesenden. Es waren fünf Männer, die Anzeichen der Verderbtheit zeigten. Außerdem waren zwei Frauen dabei, die Verwundete und Tote gewaschen und scheinbar dabei mit dem Blut der Dunklen Brut in Berührung gekommen waren.  
Sie seufzte. Sie sollte hier nicht vollständig alleine stehen. Alistair hatte Wort gehalten und ihr erklärt, wie sie den Beitritt vollziehen sollte. Dennoch war er jetzt nicht bei ihr. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal getraut, ihn zu fragen, ob er ihr beistehen würde.  
Warum sollte er auch? Sie war die Frau, die Duncans Mörder verschont hatte.  
Die Wächterin schob den Gedanken an ihn beiseite.  
„Wir haben uns hier versammelt, um euch die Möglichkeit zu geben, den Beitritt zu vollziehen“, begann sie.  
Sie hatte die Menschen nicht belogen. Sie hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie beim Beitritt sofort sterben oder langsam von der Verderbtheit dahin gerafft werden konnten. Dennoch hatten einige abgelehnt. Kalina wollte nicht in der Nähe sein, wenn diese Seelen ihren Verstand verlieren würden.  
Für einen Moment dachte sie an ihren eigenen Beitritt zurück, den sie als einzige überlebt hatte. Und daran, dass er damals froh gewesen war, dass sie es geschafft hatte. Kalina schluckte und versuchte, den Faden wieder aufzunehmen: „Ihr müsst etwas aus diesem Kelch trinken. Vorher werden nur wenige Worte gesprochen, doch es sind jene, die wir seit der Gründung unseres Ordens während des Beitritts sprechen. Tretet uns bei, Brüder und Schwestern. Kommt zu uns in die Schatten, wo wir wachsam warten. Tretet uns bei und tragt mit uns die Bürde, die getragen werden muss. Und solltet ihr fallen, wisset, dass euer Opfer nicht vergessen werden wird. Und dass wir eines Tages zu euch kommen werden.“  
Sie ging auf den ersten Mann zu. Sie hielten den Beitritt in einem Raum Fort Drakon ab, in dem die Verletzten lagen. Die Frauen waren dazu gekommen und saßen auf Schemeln.  
„Du wirst aufgefordert, dich der Verderbtheit für ein höheres Ziel auszuliefern, Ranon.“  
Sie kniete sich vor die Liege und reichte mit gesenktem Haupt dem Mann den Kelch.  
„Als ob ich das freiwillig täte“, murrte er und nahm ihr das Gefäß ab.  
Kalina sah ihn an, wie er auf die Flüssigkeit hinab sah, den Kopf schüttelte und den Kelch ansetzte. Er trank und fiel fast augenblicklich nach hinten. Die Wächterin erwischte noch den Kelch, ehe er fiel und etwas von dem Inhalt verloren ging.  
Sie nahm ihn in eine Hand und suchte seinen Puls. Sie spürte ein schwaches, aber beständiges Pochen.  
„Dem Erbauer sei Dank“, murmelte sie.  
Sie sah auf und in die ängstlichen Gesichter des Nächsten.  
„Er lebt“, verkündete sie.  
„Das heißt, irgendwer von uns wird es nicht schaffen“, meinte Hellonin, der ältere Mann, der als Dritter an der Reihe sein würde.  
„Das muss nicht sein. Bei... Alistairs Beitritt ist nur einer gestorben“, sagte sie, glaubte sich selbst jedoch nicht.  
„Ilara, du wirst aufgefordert, dich der Verderbtheit für ein höheres Ziel auszuliefern“, sagte sie und trat auf die Frau zu.  
Ihre Augen hatten bereits einen leicht fiebrigen Glanz. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, als sie der Wächterin den Kelch abnahm, nickte aber entschlossen und setzte das Gefäß an. Kalina folgte ihm mit ihren Händen und fing es erneut auf, als die Frau es fallen ließ. Sie schlug sich vor das Brustbein und begann zu keuchen. Die Graue Wächterin trat zurück, während die Frau vornüber fiel. Nur einen Lidschlag lang wandte Kalina den Kopf ab, dann sah sie wieder zu ihr.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Ilara“, sagte sie leise, als die Frau ihren letzten Atemzug gemacht hatte.  
Sie ging weiter. Auch Hellonin schaffte es nicht.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Hellonin“, murmelte Kalina und senkte den Kopf.  
Olatta sah sie mit großen Augen an, als sie auf sie zukam.  
„Warum sollte ausgerechnet ich es überleben?“, hauchte sie.  
„Das werden wir sehen“, sagte Kalina, so sanft wie sie konnte.  
Ihr Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Nein! Auf keinen Fall. Bestimmt ist es nur normales Fieber, ich... ich mache das nicht!“  
Die Wächterin hielt kurz die Luft an. Sie stellte den Kelch neben eine Liege und schob ihn mit dem Fuß weiter runter, während sie sich aufrichtete und ihr Messer zog.  
„Es gibt an diesem Punkt kein Zurück mehr“, sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme und machte einen Schritt auf die Frau zu.  
„Nein. Das könnt Ihr nicht tun! Ihr seid eine Heldin!“  
Kalina ging auf sie zu und bekam sie am Arm zu packen. Olatta war bereits von der Verderbtheit geschwächt. Die Wächterin zog sie an sich heran, den Rücken der Frau gegen sich gepresst.  
„Es tut mir Leid“, flüsterte sie, dann vollführte sie einen raschen Schnitt über ihre Kehle.  
Sie trat zurück, während das Blut in Strömen aus Olatta floss.  
Angewidert sah die Wächterin auf ihre Hände hinab.  
„Ihr...“, hörte sie Tommen sagen.  
Sie sah zur Seite.  
„Zwing mich nicht dazu, es noch einmal zu tun“, bat sie und wischte sich ihre Hände notdürftig an ihrer Kleidung ab.  
Sie steckte die Waffe wieder weg, dann ließ sie sich in die Hocke nieder und nahm den Kelch wieder auf, Olattas toten Körper mit ihrem Blick meidend.  
„Du wirst aufgefordert...“, begann sie.  
„Ja ja, mich der Verderbtheit für ein höheres Ziel auszuliefern. Gib schon her“, unterbrach er sie und griff nach dem Kelch.  
Etwas von dem Blut schwappte über und benetzte dabei seine Hand. Er schien es nicht zu bemerken oder zu ignorieren.  
Er nahm einen Schluck, dann wurden seine Augen weiß und Kalina nahm ihm das Gefäß ab. Er schaffte es ebenfalls, im Gegensatz zum Rest, doch wenigstens musste sie niemanden mehr mit ihrer Waffe töten.  
Als der letzte Mann gestorben war, stand die Wächterin in dem Raum. Zwei von sieben... sie hatte wahrlich auf mehr Überlebende gehofft.  
Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen, fühlte sie sich alleine. Nicht nur seelisch, sondern auch körperlich.  
Sie stellte den Kelch ab und begann, die Toten aufzubahren. Sie sollte sie fortbringen lassen, damit die anderen nicht umgeben von Leichen aufwachten.  
Kalina verließ den Raum und griff sich den erstbesten Soldaten, den sie fand.  
„Ich brauche ein paar Männer, die weitere Tote zu den Massengräbern bringen“, sagte sie an ihn gewandt.  
Der Soldat sah gehetzt aus. Er war jung, vielleicht siebzehn Jahre. Er mochte die Schlacht überlebt haben, aber Kalina fragte sich, wie lange der Krieg in ihm weiterleben würde. Dennoch nickte der junge Mann und wandte sich ab.  
Die Graue Wächterin wollte sich abwenden, um zur Kammer zurückzukehren, als sie ein „Dort ist sie“, hörte und gleich darauf, wie Schritte auf sie zukamen. Sie drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der sie die Stimme wahrgenommen hatte.  
Eine Frau mit schmutzig-braunem Haar kam auf sie zu, neben sich einen Mann, der ein Mädchen trug.  
Kalinas Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe.  
„Verletzte werden in den Lazaretten versorgt“, sagte sie.  
„Sie... sie haben gesagt, Ihr könntet sie retten“, murmelte die Frau, die Lider niedergeschlagen, ihre Hände ineinander verschränkt, miteinander ringend. Gerötete Spuren zeichneten die Bahnen nach, über die ihre Finger und Hände aneinander glitten.  
Kalinas Blick wanderte zu dem Mädchen. Sie mochte zwölf Jahre alt sein. Ihr blondes Haar war zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten. Ihre Stirn war vom Schweiß bedeckt, doch ihre blaugrauen Augen sahen die Wächterin ruhig an.  
„Du hast uns gerettet“, sagte sie.  
Die Wächterin legte den Kopf zur Seite.  
„Ich habe es zumindest mitzuverantworten. Viele hatten Anteil daran“, antwortete sie und trat auf die Familie zu.  
Sie musste das Mädchen nicht untersuchen, um die Anzeichen der Verderbtheit zu sehen. Ihre Haut war unnatürlich blass und zeigte erste graue Stellen.  
Sie sah erst ihr in die Augen, dann dem Mann, der sie trug.  
„Ihr seid der Vater?“, wollte er wissen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ihr Onkel. Mein Schwager ist gefallen“, sagte er.  
Er hatte eine tiefe Stimme, die im Gegensatz zu seiner hageren Statur stand.  
„Bitte, Herrin. Sie ist alles, was ich habe“, die Frau war an sie heran getreten und hatte nach Kalinas Arm gegriffen.  
Kalina legte für einen Moment ihre Hand auf die der Mutter, dann machte sie sich sanft los.  
„Der Beitritt führt häufig zum Tod. Und... es gibt keinen Weg zurück“, sagte sie und schluckte schwer. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie dieses Mädchen würde töten können, wenn sie sich wehrte.  
Aber wäre es nicht der gnädigere Weg? Sie würde sonst langsam vergehen, unter Qualen ihren Verstand verlieren.  
'Was sie früher oder später eh tun wird, auch als Grauer Wächter', flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
Die Augen der Frau waren weit aufgerissen.  
„Sie ist bereits krank. Ihr seid ihre einzige Hoffnung“, sagte ihr Onkel.  
Kalina wandte sich an ihn.  
„Wie kam die Verderbtheit zustande?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Sie war unter einer Leiche begraben. Dabei... muss sie etwas von dem Blut dieser verdammten Brut geschluckt haben“, knurrte er, das Mädchen fester haltend.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Onkel“, sagte die Kleine mit flehender Stimme.  
Sie wirkte unglücklich, aber eher, weil ihr Onkel aufgebracht war und nicht, weil sie auf der Schwelle des Todes stand.  
Kalina sah sie an. Sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich und auch wenn die Wächterin wusste, dass sie es sie retten würde, falls das Kind den Beitritt überlebte, kam sie sich vor, als würde sie es ihr nehmen.  
„Hast du den Drachen erschlagen?“, wollte das Mädchen wissen und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Nein. Das war ein anderer Grauer Wächter“, antwortete sie. Sie versuchte, nicht zu viele Menschen daran zu erinnern, dass es ausgerechnet Loghain war, der die Verderbnis beendet hatte. Nicht, dass es etwas daran ändern würde, dass die Geschichte trotzdem einen Held aus ihm machen würde, aber sie wollte es dennoch vermeiden.  
„Aber du hast geholfen“, sagte das Mädchen und ihre Stimme klang sehr bestimmt, als gäbe es daran keinen Zweifel.  
Kalina spürte, wie sich ein Lächeln in ihren rechten Mundwinkel stahl. Sie fühlte sich, als sie die Kleine der erste Mensch, der es so sah. Was bei Weitem nicht stimmte, aber seit Alistair sie verstoßen hatte, waren ihr die Meinungen anderer so viel weniger wichtig.  
„Ein wenig“, räumte sie ein.  
„Onkel sagt, ich kann so werden wie du. Und einen Drachen töten. Geht das?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Kalina hob die Brauen.  
„Nun... ja. Du musst dafür allerdings etwas trinken, was nicht sehr gut schmeckt. Danach wirst du schlafen und wenn du wieder erwachst... bist du fast schon so weit, dass du einen Drachen töten kannst“, sagte die Wächterin.  
„Das will ich!“, die Kleine strahlte begeistert, trotz des von Schweiß bedeckten Gesichts.  
„Gut... ich muss Euch bitten, mir zu folgen“, sagte sie und öffnete die Tür zur Kammer.  
Sie war froh, dass sie Olattas Körper bereits mit einem Tuch bedeckt hatte und die anderen auf ihren Liegen lagen.  
„Schlafen sie?“, wollte das Mädchen flüsternd wissen.  
„Einige“, antwortete Kalina ebenso leise.  
Sie gestikulierte mit ihrer Hand, damit der Onkel sich so drehte, dass das Mädchen die Menschen nicht weiter sah. Die Mutter gab einen erschreckten Laut von sich und Kalina zog sie am Arm zur Seite.  
„Verschreckt Eure Tochter nicht mehr als notwendig“, zischte sie der verstörten Frau zu.  
Diese sagte nichts weiter, tat nichts, stand einfach nur da, während ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Die Wächterin war mit ihrer Geduld am Ende, ließ sie stehen und ging zurück zu dem kleinen Tischchen auf dem sie den Kelch hatte stehen lassen. Sie trat um den Onkel herum und trat auf die Kleine zu.  
„Du wirst aufgefordert, dich der Verderbtheit für ein höheres Ziel auszuliefern“, forderte sie sie auf und gab ihr den Kelch.  
„Das ist es?“, fragte die Kleine und nahm den Kelch in die Hand. Sie schniefte leicht, ehe sie das Gefäß ansetzte. Sie trank in großen Schlucken, verschluckte sich und begann zu husten.  
Kalina nahm ihr den Kelch ab, während das Mädchen begann, nach Luft zu schnappen. Ihre Augen wurden weiß.  
„Lana? LANA!“, ihre Mutter stürzte herbei und schüttelte das Mädchen.  
„Lasst“, Kalina zog sie mit der letzten ihr verbleibenden Kraft fort.  
Das Mädchen wand sich in den Armen ihres Onkels, schließlich erschlafften ihre Bewegungen. Der Mann sah von ihrem Gesicht zur Wächterin.  
„Ist... ist es das?“, wollte er wissen.  
Kalina trat ganz vorsichtig auf sie zu.  
„Atmet sie noch?“, fragte sie und heftete ihren Blick auf den Brustkorb der Kleinen.  
Tatsächlich, er hob sich leicht, noch bevor ihr Onkel antwortete.  
„Ja.“  
„Dem Erbauer und Andraste sei Dank!“, entfuhr es ihr.  
„Sie wird aufwachen. Sie wird in den Nächten immer wieder von Dunkler Brut träumen. Es wird sie erschrecken, aber sie wird leben“, sagte sie und konnte kaum fassen, dass ausgerechnet das Mädchen überlebt hatte.  
„Lana, mein Mädchen“, die Mutter war heran getreten.  
Tränen liefen der Frau über das Gesicht, ihre Hand fuhr immer wieder über den Schopf ihres Kindes. Ihre andere Hand hatte sie vor den Mund geschlagen, um ihr Schluchzen zu dämpfen.  
„Aber... muss sie denn jetzt nicht mit Euch gehen?“, wollte der Mann wissen.  
„Nein! Ihr könnt sie nicht nehmen! Ich habe sie gerade erst wieder!“, die Mutter sah erschrocken auf, als hätte man ihr gerade gesagt, dass ihre Tochter nun doch noch sterben musste.  
Kalina schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Noch nicht. Zieht sie groß. Lehrt sie. Ich suche nach jemanden, der sie in der Waffenführung unterweisen kann. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werde ich sie zu mir nehmen, aber sie wird noch eine Weile bei Euch bleiben“, beschied sie den Leuten.  
„Wie lange?“, wollte ihre Mutter wissen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich lasse es Euch wissen“, antwortete Kalina müde.  
„Bringt sie nach Hause. Und lasst sie nicht alleine. Die Träume werden sehr hässlich sein und sie erschrecken“, prophezeite sie.  
„Natürlich. Habt Dank, Herrin!“, der Mann verneigte sich leicht, trotz des bewusstlosen Kindes in seinen Armen und die Frau griff nach ihrem Arm, das Gesicht immer noch tränenüberströmt.  
„Habt Dank, ich weiß gar nicht, wie...“  
„Sucht mich morgen wieder auf, wenn sie sich etwas erholt hat. Ihr werdet mich im Lager am Nordtor finden“, sie nickte ihr zu und machte sich los.  
„Ich muss mich um die Toten kümmern, gute Frau. Bringt Eure Tochter nach Hause.“


	4. Bericht erstatten

Der Architekt... Kalina konnte immer noch nur den Kopf darüber schütteln. Eine Dunkle Brut, die auch nur einen Platz in der Welt wollte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, als sie ihn leben ließ. Er hatte die gesamte Verderbnis ausgelöst. Er war Schuld daran, dass sie ein Grauer Wächter war, dass Howe bei ihren Eltern aufgetaucht war, um gemeinsam zu marschieren, dass Ferelden sich im Bürgerkrieg befunden hatte, dass sie Alistair begegnet war...

Die Wächterin atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus. Der Diener an ihrer Seite, der sie in das Audienzzimmer brachte, schien ihr einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zuzuwerfen. Sie ignorierte es. Eigentlich hatte sie nur einen Brief schreiben wollen, aber dann dachte sie, dass diese Sache von Angesicht zu Angesicht besser zu erklären war.  
Sie war seit zwei Tagen in Denerim, aber vorher hatte der König keine Zeit für sie gehabt.  
'Wohl eher aufbringen wollen', zuckte es durch ihre Gedanken, wie so oft in den vergangenen Tagen.  
Sie hatte Glück im Unglück gehabt – Fergus war zur Zeit in seinem Stadthaus, so dass sie bei ihm unterkommen konnte und wenigstens ein freundliches Gesicht um sich herum hatte, neben Oghren und Anders, die sie beide ebenfalls mitgenommen hatte.  
Zevran hatte sich vorerst von den Wächtern verabschiedet. Mal wieder waren ihm ein paar Krähen auf den Fersen, kurz bevor sie den Architekten hatte stellen können und keiner von beiden hatte länger verweilen oder dem anderen hilfreich zur Seite stehen können. Es ärgerte sie. Sie hatte ihm eine bessere Freundin sein wollen, aber dies waren die Pflichten, die ihr Leben als Graue Wächterin mit sich brachte. Der Assassine hatte es leicht genommen:  
„Bitte – wenn du immer auf mich aufpasst, verlerne ich noch, meinen eigenen Rücken zu schützen. Da komme ich Mal wieder ein bisschen in Übung. Und vernichte nicht die ganze Dunkle Brut, während ich weg bin – sonst haben wir nichts mehr, das wir gemeinsam erschlagen können.“  
Danach hatte er sich auf seine übliche leicht spöttische Art, die sie so oft zum Lächeln gebracht hatte, verneigt und war aus Vigils Wacht aufgebrochen.  
Der Diener klopfte an und diese Geräusch brachte ihre Gedanken in das Hier und Jetzt und vor allen Dingen zu der bevorstehenden Begegnung zurück.  
Der Lakai betrat, nachdem er herein gerufen worden war, das Zimmer und sie folgte ihm sofort.  
Der Mann warf ihr einen irritierten Blick zu.  
„Ihr müsst draußen...“, begann er, doch eine bekannte Stimme winkte ab: „Lasst sie.“  
Kalina trat an dem Diener vorbei. Alistair stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, die Hände hinter dem Rücken lose ineinander gelegt zu einem Bild seines Vaters aufsehend, den er nur aus der Ferne gekannt hatte.  
„Dann lasst hören“, sagte er und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
Kalina schluckte kurz. Sein Tonfall war immer noch harsch und auch sein Blick schien zu sagen, dass er ihren angeblichen Verrat immer noch nicht verziehen hatte.  
„Setzt Euch“, er machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand, die eher wirkte, als wolle er sie verscheuchen als als wolle er ihr einen Platz anbieten.  
„Danke Majestät, ich stehe lieber.“  
„Dann nicht“, er ging seinerseits zu dem Schreibtisch, der dort stand, ließ sich in den Stuhl sinken und sah zu ihr auf.  
„Was gibt es, dass Ihr keinen Brief schreiben könnt?“, wollte er wissen.  
Kalina warf einen Blick zur Seite zu dem Diener.  
„Ihr könnt gehen“, entließ Alistair diesen.  
Der Mann verneigte sich und verließ daraufhin das Audienzzimmer.  
Die Graue Wächterin sprach erst wieder, als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte:  
„Ich habe den Grund für die letzte Verderbnis gefunden“, begann sie.  
Alistair faltete die Hände ineinander und stützte sich auf seine Unterarme.  
„Wollt Ihr sagen, Ihr habt eine Dunkle Brut getroffen, die sich vor Euch gestellt hat und gesagt hat 'Ich habe die letzte Verderbnis zu verantworten.'?“ Spott schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
Kalina kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen.  
„Ihr könnt das schon recht gut. Aber ich bin keiner Eurer Speichellecker, den Ihr behandeln könnt, wie Ihr wollt. Ich bin die Anführerin der Grauen Wächter Eures Landes und nur weil mein Vorgänger Euren Bruder so sehr respektiert hat, heißt es nicht, dass ich gedenke, vor dem Adel zu kriechen“, sie trat einige Schritte auf den Schreibtisch zu, bis sie ihn erreicht hatte.  
Die Wächterin stützte sich mit einer Hand darauf ab und brachte ihr Gesicht auf die Höhe von seinem, während sie ihn anfunkelte.  
Zumindest versuchte sie es. Sie richtete sich rasch wieder auf, als sie seinen vertrauten Geruch unter dem Duftwasser wahrnahm. Allerdings schien auch Alistair bei der Erwähnung Duncans kurz inne gehalten zu haben.  
'So viel zu unabhängig', kommentierte sie ihrer beider Verhalten in Gedanken.  
„Ihr solltet Euch Eurer Position nicht zu sicher sein“, widersprach er bedrohlich leise.  
Sie lachte.  
„Ich habe alle, die unter mir dienen, selbst durch das Ritual geführt und all jene, die fliehen wollten, vor ihren Augen erschlagen. Es würde schwer für Euch, jemand anderen einzusetzen und wir mögen unsere Differenzen haben, aber Ihr seid kein Unmensch. Sonst hätte ich Euch nicht zum König gemacht“, erinnerte sie ihn.  
Sie hatte gehofft, Triumph dabei zu fühlen, doch sie schmeckte nur etwas Schales, Abgestandenes. Dies war kein Sieg, es war nur ein Gemetzel.  
Die Wächterin trat wieder ein paar Schritte von dem Schreibtisch zurück.  
„Um auf Eure Frage zurückzukommen – ja, ich habe tatsächlich Dunkle Brut gefunden, die sprechen kann. Einer von ihnen nennt sich der Architekt und will diesen Krieg beenden, ebenso wie wir. Allerdings sieht er nicht ein, warum deshalb sein Volk komplett ausgelöscht werden muss, wofür ich ihm beipflichte.“  
„Sagt mir, dass Ihr ihn danach erschlagen habt.“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ihr habt ihn gefangen genommen“, schlussfolgerte er, doch es schwangen bereits Zweifel in seiner Stimme mit.  
Kalina schluckte. Sie hasste diesen Tonfall an ihm. Dagegen gab es für sie keine Rüstung.  
„Nein. Ich habe ihn gehen lassen“, sagte sie schließlich.  
„Was? Ist Euch klar, was Ihr getan habt?“, seine Stimme wurde lauter und er erhob sich rasch.  
„Nein, ist es mir nicht. Niemand kann die Folgen dieser Tat absehen, Ihr nicht und ich auch nicht“, antwortete sie.  
„Ihr habt den Verursacher der Verderbnis ziehen lassen! Was, wenn er gelogen hat? Wenn er eine neue herauf beschwört?“, wollte er wissen und wurde kein Stück leiser.  
„Es war nicht direkt er, der die Verderbnis herauf beschworen hat...“, begann sie, doch Alistair unterbrach sie:  
„Oh, gut. Es waren nur seine Lakaien. Was, wenn er mehr davon findet?!“  
„Wenn du mich ausreden lassen würdest!“, hielt sie dagegen und beide funkelten einander an, aber wenigstens waren sie still – für den Moment.  
Sie stieß die restliche Luft geräuschvoll aus, ehe sie tief einatmete und begann: „Er stand als fühlendes und denkendes Wesen vor mir. Er wollte, dass sein Volk in Frieden lebt. Die Brutmutter, die zu seinen Kreaturen gehörte, war verdorben und hat auch die Seele des alten Gottes verdorben. Er wollte nie, dass es so weit kommt.“  
„Na das macht es doch gleich viel besser! Ihr ward dabei, als unsere Truppen in Ostagar aufgerieben wurden, als... Könnt Ihr eigentlich irgendetwas tun, ohne Duncans Tod dabei zu entehren?“  
„Scheinbar nicht“, konterte sie und hörte, wie ihre Stimme einen schrillen Klang annahm.  
Nicht noch einmal. Sie würde sich nicht noch einmal vor ihm so gehen lassen. Kalina ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und wandte den Kopf ab. Vielleicht würde er das als Zeichen der Schwäche werten, aber selbst wenn – er sah bereits auf sie hinab. Tiefer konnte sie wohl kaum sinken.  
„Es ist nicht meine Absicht, das Andenken an Duncan oder Riordan oder die Grauen Wächter zu beschmutzen. Nichtsdestotrotz – wir haben die Orlaisianer auch nicht ausgelöscht, nachdem sie Ferelden besetzt hatten. Mit dem Unterschied, dass die Orlaisianer bereits fühlende und denkende Wesen waren, während sie uns unterjocht hatten“, hielt sie dagegen und wandte ihm wieder den Blick zu.  
Alistair erwiderte ihn, stumm für einen Moment.  
„Ich werde die Konsequenzen dieser Entscheidung tragen. Dennoch fand ich, dass Ihr davon wissen solltet“, fügte sie an, nun wieder mit einem etwas ruhigeren Tonfall.  
„Oh, gut. Wenn also irgendwo Dunkle Brut hervorbricht, weil Ihr dieses Wesen habt laufen lassen, wird es den Familien der Gefallenen sicher helfen, zu wissen, dass es Eure Schuld ist“, widersprach er und Ironie triefte aus seiner Stimme wie Fett aus einem Spieß über dem Feuer.  
Sie kniff ihre Augen leicht zusammen.  
„Ich werde die Dunkle Brut bis an mein Lebensende jagen. Irgendwer von uns muss ja zu seinem Eid stehen“, meinte sie und fixierte ihn.  
Alistairs Kiefermuskeln arbeiteten, als er ihren Blick erwiderte.  
„Um die Verderbnis zu besiegen, mussten wir den Bürgerkrieg beenden und es war Eure Stimme, die mir die Krone einbrachte“, erinnerte er sie. Seine Stimme war etwas leiser geworden, hatte aber fast einen bedrohlichen Klang angenommen.  
Was ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Sie würde sich nicht vor Alistair fürchten. Kalina richtete sich auf.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es getan hätte, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Ihr dann Euren Brüdern und Schwestern den Rücken zukehrt, weil Euer Stolz Euch wichtiger ist als der Tod des Erzdämons“, sie hatte ebenfalls ihre Stimme gesenkt.  
Doch anstatt Verachtung hinein zu legen, wie sie es gewollt hatte, hörte sie nur ihr Bedauern. Es war kaum ein halbes Jahr her, dass Alistair sich von den Grauen Wächtern losgesagt hatte. Und von ihr.  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu seinen Händen, die er ebenfalls zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Dann sah sie wieder an ihm hinauf. Sein gesamter Körper war angespannt, schien sie von sich zu stoßen. Der Anblick verletzte sie fast so sehr, wie seine Worte, kurz nachdem sie verkündet hatte, das Konskriptionsrecht auszurufen, um Loghain den Beitritt vollziehen zu lassen.  
Plötzlich war sie wieder in dem Raum, Alistair war gerade dabei, seine Rüstung abzulegen. Sie war unaufgefordert eingetreten. Er hatte ihr nur einen wütenden Blick zugeworfen, dann die Armschiene vom Arm genommen und von sich geschleudert.  
Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass es ihr Leid tat, dass er ihre Entscheidung nicht gut hieß, sie sie aber dennoch für richtig hielt. Als er darauf nicht eingegangen war, hatte sie ihn gefragt, ob es jetzt irgendetwas zwischen ihnen änderte.  
„Es gibt kein 'uns'! Es gibt nur mich, und die Frau, die Duncans Mörder verschont hat!“  
Sie kehrte mit ihren Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Kalina schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Ich bitte dich lediglich darum, dir in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, dass es möglich ist, dass die Dunkle Brut nicht nur aus Monstern besteht. Mehr verlange ich nicht. Ich überlasse dich wieder deinen Staatsgeschäften“, sagte sie.  
Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr für diese Streiterei, dafür, dass sie einander höflich mit größtmöglicher Abneigung behandelten, wenn doch das Gegenteil der Fall war. Zumindest bei ihr.  
Sie verneigte sich leicht in seine Richtung und ging zur Tür. Gerade als sie ihre Hand nach der Klinke ausstreckte, hielt sie inne und drehte sich aus einem unbestimmten Impuls heraus noch einmal zu ihm um.  
„Die Dunkle Brut ist die Bürde von uns Grauen Wächtern und nicht alle von ihnen sind mit dem Architekten, so wie nicht alle Magier mit Tevinter sind. Aber ich werde meine Pflichten nicht vernachlässigen. Und...“, sie schluckte kurz.  
Es war närrisch, dumm und vollkommen unangemessen, trotzdem sagte sie: „Ich habe nicht aufgehört dich zu lieben. Damals nicht und heute auch nicht. Ich lasse dir in Zukunft wieder schriftlich Bericht erstatten.“  
Sie nickte ihm noch einmal zu, öffnete die Tür, schlüpfte hindurch und zog sie so hastig hinter sich ins Schloss, dass es knallte.  
Kalina erschrak bei dem Geräusch und sah den Gang hinab, in dem zum Glück keine Bediensteten zu sehen waren. Sie lief, so rasch sie konnte ohne dass es aussah, als würde sie rennen, den Gang hinunter und verließ den Palast auf dem schnellsten ihr bekannten Weg.  
Draußen tauchte sie im Gewühl der Menge unter und versuchte, ihre Gefühle erfolglos unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Schließlich bog sie in eine dunklere Gasse ab, lehnte sich an die Wand und gestattete sich, tief durchzuatmen.  
Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und bemerkte, das es nass war, obwohl es nicht regnete. Wie lange weinte sie schon? Hatte es jemand gesehen?  
Die Graue Wächterin schüttelte den Kopf über diese unsinnigen Fragen und schluchzte leise in ihre Hände. Sie ließ sich an der Hauswand nieder und wartete, dass ihre Traurigkeit verebbte. Irgendwann eilte wer an ihr vorbei, allerdings ohne ihr groß Beachtung zu schenken, wie ihr schien.  
Schließlich hatte sie sich wieder genug unter Kontrolle, um in das Anwesen ihres Bruders zurückzukehren. Sie musste Anders und Oghren berichten, wie ihr Treffen verlaufen war. Schon jetzt hatte sie darauf keine Lust. Sie betete zum Erbauer, dass Oghren keine Anspielungen auf ihre und Alistairs Vergangenheit machte. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie es ihren Gefährten früher gefallen hatte, ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen, sobald die Sache zwischen ihnen ernster geworden...  
Kalina schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Nicht daran denken. Es war Vergangenheit. Vor ihr lag ein Bericht, ein hoffentlich erholsames Abendessen mit ihrem Bruder und am morgigen Tag die Rückreise nach Vigils Wacht. Das Leben ging weiter.


	5. Das Denkmal

„Das – ist wirklich beeindruckend“, meinte Zevran und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als er zu dem hohen Gerüst empor sah, das noch um das mit Stoff verhüllte Denkmal herum aufgebaut war.  
„Es steht schon die ganze Zeit hier, Zev“, erinnerte Kalina ihn und grinste den Assassinen von der Seite an.  
Sie standen gemeinsam vor Vigils Wacht. Seit sie das Gebiet gesichert hatten, gingen die Bauarbeiten an dem Denkmal für die Verderbnis voran. Endlich, nach fast anderthalb Jahren, waren sie abgeschlossen. Am heutigen Tag sollte das Denkmal feierlich enthüllt werden. Händler hatten bereits ihre Buden aufgebaut und von irgendwo her wehte der verführerischer Duft frischer Krapfen. Der Händler würde nachher sicher gut Umsatz machen, wenn sie so gut schmeckten, wie sie rochen.  
„Du kannst es gerne noch weiter bewundern, aber nicht enthüllen, ehe alle da sind“, sagte sie an die ehemalige Krähe gewandt.  
„Würde ich nie machen. Da du ja schon all meine Hoffnungen auf junge, nackte in Stein gemeißelte Körper zerstört hast, kann ich damit gerade bis zum offiziellen Anlass warten“, erwiderte der Assassine und seine Augen blitzten schelmisch, als er zu ihr hinübersah.  
Kalina lachte leise und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Gut – ich gehe meine Rüstung suchen. Rowan sollte sie auf Vordermann bringen. Garevel bestand darauf, dass ich 'heute glänze'. Seine Worte. Ich hab ihm gesagt, er solle nicht damit rechnen, dass ich plötzlich wirke, als sei ich einer Schatzkammer entflohen“, sagte sie.  
„Aber das tust du doch immer“, Zevran zwinkerte ihr zu.  
Sie hob lachend die Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste und wandte sich ab, um Vigils Wacht zu betreten, als sie in der Bewegung inne hielt. Sie sah Soldaten, die sich auf den Platz zu bewegten. Sie trugen das Wappen der Königsgarde. Zwischen ihnen sah sie Valendrian, auf einen Stab gestützt, an der Seite des Königs gehen. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Das ist nicht wahr“, murmelte sie.  
„Was? Oh...“, Zevran hatte sich auf ihre Worte hin umgewandt und klang ebenfalls überrascht.  
„Na so was“, sagte er unbeeindruckt.  
Scheinbar hatte er sich schneller wieder in der Gewalt als Kalina. Sie beneidete ihn darum.  
Die Soldaten kamen auf sie zu. Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, einfach weiterzugehen, doch sie waren schon zu nah dran, als dass es nicht wie eine Flucht gewirkt hätte.  
„Na, weglaufen?“, fragte der Assassine mit leiser Stimme.  
„Als ob das ginge“, murmelte sie und straffte ihre Gestalt.  
Sie sah zwischen Alistair und dem Elfen hin und her. Keine Frau an der Seite des Königs.  
Kalina schüttelte leicht den Kopf über sich. Was sollte dieser Gedanke? Es war seine Sache, wen er heiratete. Sie würde sicherlich nicht mehr diese Frau werden. Dann hob die Graue Wächterin gedanklich die Schultern über sich selbst. Sie konnte sich kaum noch lächerlicher verhalten als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung, als sie ihm gestanden hatte, dass sie ihn immer noch liebte. Zumindest hoffte sie es, dass sie es nicht noch lächerlicher machen konnte.  
Die Soldaten hatten sie inzwischen erreicht.  
„Danke, Männer, das reicht. Ich bin sicher, Vigils Wacht ist sicher genug“, ließ Alistair verlauten.  
Kalina wunderte sich, dass seine Stimme bereits so befehlsgewohnt klang. Allerdings nicht von oben herab, das musste sie ihm zugestehen. Konnte sie sich auch einmal auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren?  
„Majestät – wie unerwartet“, sie neigte leicht das Haupt, als ihr durch den Kopf schoss, wer ihn eingeladen hatte.  
„Nun, ich hatte gerade nichts besseres vor und Euer Truchsess kann sehr überzeugend sein...“, antwortete Alistair und sah sie nur knapp an, ehe seine Augen an dem verhüllten Denkmal hinauf wanderten. Er schien es abzumessen und irgendwie wirkte sein Blick nicht wohlwollend. Oder deutete sie das nur hinein?  
„Wir werden ja sehen, wie gut er seine Haut retten kann“, sagte Zevran leise und ein Lachen schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
Kalina sah ihn an, ziemlich sicher, zu wissen was er damit andeutete. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, dass Alistair sein Gesicht ebenfalls dem Assassinen zuwandte.  
„Hier steckst du! Garevel lässt dich schon überall suchen!“, ertönte eine unbeschwerte Stimme und ein Arm legte sich von der anderen Seite um ihre Schulter.  
„Er ist ganz aus dem Häuschen, der König soll wohl anreisen“, fuhr die Stimme fort, der Kalina nun ihr Gesicht zuwandte.  
„Schönheit, alles in Ordnung?“, wollte Anders wissen und sein Gesicht nahm den Hauch von Sorge an.  
Der Magier trug fast immer die gleiche Laune zur Schau, nur Nuancen verrieten, was er wirklich dachte. Zumindest war sie nach all der Zeit mit ihm fast sicher, dass es er so seine Gefühle zeigte.  
„Jetzt nicht, Anders“, sagte sie müde und wischte seine Hand von ihrer Schulter.  
„Ich gehe mich umziehen, sag Garevel... ich suche ihn einfach selbst. Valendrian, es freut mich, dass Ihr hier seid. Erlaubt mir, dass ich Euch Eure Gemächer zeige“, sie verneigte sich leicht und streckte einen Arm in Richtung der Festung aus.  
„Ich danke Euch“, der Elf neigte leicht den Kopf und ging langsam an ihr vorbei.  
„Sonst ist sie lustiger... Ist irgendwas oder warum hat sie mir heute nicht den Arm auf den Rücken gedreht und die übliche Abfuhr erteilt?“, hörte sie Anders Stimme hinter sich fragen.  
„Du weißt, wie sie es liebt, auf offiziellen Anlässen zu sprechen“, antwortete Zevrans Stimme.  
„Und was den König angeht – er steht direkt vor dir“, stellte er ihn vor.  
„Wirklich? Interessant. Sagt, Euer Majestät, könnt Ihr die Karriere vom Grauen Wächter zum König empfehlen? Ich habe auch darüber nachgedacht, diesen Haufen hinter mir zu lassen und...“, Kalina erfuhr nicht mehr, was Anders noch sagte, denn sie war inzwischen zum Glück außer Hörweite.

Sie hatte den Elfen in ein Gästequartier gebracht, ehe sie in ihr eigenes Zimmer gegangen war. Dort hatte ihre Rüstung bereit gelegen und sie hatte sie sich, so rasch es ihr möglich war, angelegt. Scheinbar war sie zu ungeduldig, denn sie musste einige Schnallen zweimal angehen, ehe sie sie richtig schloss.  
'Oder du bist aufgebracht, weil Alistair plötzlich da ist', erinnerte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf sie, die sie mit einem hartnäckigen Kopfschütteln zu vertreiben suchte.  
Sie wusste, dass es so war, sie musste daran nicht auch noch ständig denken. Dann verließ sie ihre Kammer und begab sich zurück zum Hof. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete sie Garevel.  
„Kommandantin, da seid Ihr ja!“  
„In der Tat. Wann wolltet Ihr mich informieren, dass wir den König erwarten?“, begrüßte sie ihn kühl.  
„Es gab so viel zu tun, Ihr seid erst gestern zurückgekehrt und... nun ja, Ihr scheint ihm nie verziehen zu haben, dass er die Wächter verlassen hat. Nichtsdestotrotz ist er an unserem Schicksal interessiert, wie er mir durch seine Schreiber versichern ließ, da hielt ich es für eine gute Idee, ihn einzuladen...“  
Die Wächterin starrte den Truchsess noch einen Moment länger an, dann wandte sie den Kopf ab. Sie würde keine klarere Antwort bekommen. Und wenigstens dachte er nur, dass sie Alistair vorwarf, die Wächter verlassen zu haben und nicht sie. Wer wusste schon davon? Shale und Wynne waren nach Tevinter aufgebrochen, Sten zurück in Seheron, Morrigan sonst wo und Leliana hütete die Heilige Asche während Zevran und Oghren hier waren. Traurigkeit überkam sie, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass es für den Rest der Welt nie ein Alistair und sie gegeben hatte. Es wirkte dadurch unechter.  
„Nun, es tut mir Leid, dass ich Euch im Unklaren ließ. Es geschah nicht in böser Absicht. Ihr werdet neben ihm auf der Tribüne sitzen“, sagte Garevel und Kalina war, als würde sie gegen eine unsichtbare Wand laufen.  
Doch sie ging weiter. Natürlich. Sie waren die Ranghöchsten an diesem Ort – Alistair als König, sie als Kommandantin der fereldischen Wächter.  
„Ich hoffe, Ihr habt für einen bequemen Stuhl gesorgt – ich glaube, der König sitzt nicht gerne so lange.“  
„Oh, wir halten die Enthüllung kurz. Die Leute wollen feiern und der Tag ist wie geschaffen dafür“, erwiderte Garevel.  
„Da habt Ihr Recht“, stimmte sie ihm zu und betete zum Erbauer, dass er mit kurz auch kurz meinte.  
Je weniger Zeit sie an Alistairs Seite verbringen musste, desto besser für sie.  
Sie verließen die Wacht und die Wächterin erklomm die Stufen zu der gezimmerten Tribüne. Tatsächlich lagen auf ihren Stühlen Kissen. Alistair stand bereits vor seinem Platz, die Hände im Rücken lose ineinander gelegt, den Blick abgewandt.  
Sie trat an ihren Platz heran und warf ihm einen Blick von der Seite zu.  
„Wie eröffnet man solche Dinge?“, fragte sie leise.  
„Nun, für gewöhnlich hält jemand Wichtiges eine Rede. Das wärd heute wohl Ihr“, erinnerte er sie und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
Dieses Mal war sie ziemlich sicher, Unwillen in seiner Stimme mitschwingen zu hören. War er ihr so abgeneigt, dass es ihn schon aufbrachte, nur für einen förmlichen Anlass in ihrer Nähe zu sein? Die Wächterin ignorierte den scharfen Schmerz in ihrer Brust, den sein Tonfall hervorbrachte, so gut es ging. Sie nickte ihm dennoch zu, denn sie war sich all der Blicke bewusst, die auf ihnen ruhten.  
Sie trat an den Rand der Bühne heran.  
„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um die feierliche Enthüllung unseres Denkmals zu begehen. Es ist dem Wächter gewidmet, ohne den wir heute alle nicht hier stehen würden. Er hat die Verderbnis kommen sehen, als noch keiner an sie glauben wollte und König Cailan davon überzeugt, in die Schlacht zu gehen. Beide Männer fielen zur Verteidigung Fereldens bei Ostagar. König Cailan wird in Ferelden geehrt, aber wir als Graue Wächter werden uns immer an unseren Bruder Duncan erinnern“, sprach sie mit lauter Stimme.  
Bei den letzten Worten zogen die Bediensteten das riesige Tuch von der Statue. Für einen winzigen Augenblick hatte sie die Befürchtung, es würde sich irgendwo verhängen, doch es war unbegründet. Der Stoff fiel zu Boden und gab einen Blick auf eine acht Meter große Statue des gefallenen ersten Wächter Fereldens frei.  
„Die Wenigsten von uns hatten die Ehre, diesen großen Mann kennen zu lernen. Es ist mir eine besondere Freude, dass einer seiner ältesten Freunde heute bei uns ist. Valendrian, kommt Ihr bitte zu mir?“, sie trat einen Schritt zur Seite.  
Der Elf, der an der Treppe gewartet hatte, erklomm die Stufen und nahm ihren Platz am Rande der Tribüne ein. Mit einer Verneigung zog sie sich zurück, blieb aber vor ihrem Platz stehen.  
Alistair hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben.  
Keiner von beiden setzte sich, während der Elfenälteste berichtete, wie er Duncan kennen gelernt hatte. Er schilderte ihre erste Begegnung, sprach von Freunden aus dem Gesindeviertel, die Duncan mit sich genommen hatte und die auch bei Ostagar gefallen waren. Aber er erzählte auch Anekdoten, die die Menge zum Lachen und Kalina zum Schmunzeln brachten.  
Und obwohl er ein Elf aus dem Gesindeviertel war, erntete er lauten Applaus am Ende seiner Rede. Sie trat auf den Elfen zu und erreichte ihn gleichzeitig mit Alistair.  
„Danke, Valendrian. Niemand sonst hätte es vollbringen können“, sie nahm die Hand des Elfen und sah ihn an.  
Er neigte leicht den Kopf. „Es war mir eine Ehre, dass Ihr dabei an mich gedacht habt. Sicherlich waren genug andere, die ihn als Wächter kannten“, erwiderte er.  
Kalina schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst wenn sie nicht bei Ostagar gefallen wären – ich wollte jemanden, der nicht nur den Wächter kannte und ich habe das Gefühl, das ist bei Euch der Fall. Werdet Ihr mir den Gefallen tun und noch einige Tage bleiben?“  
Der Elf sah zu Alistair.  
„Ich bin sicher, der König kann mich einige Tage bei Hof entbehren.“  
Die Wächterin hob überrascht die Brauen und folgte dem Blick des Elfen. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass er inzwischen eine Stellung am königlichen Hof innehatte.  
Alistair neigte leicht das Haupt.  
„Natürlich.“  
„Dann... danke, Euer Majestät. Bitte entschuldigt mich, ich muss sicher gehen, dass alles seine Ordnung hat“, sie verneigte sich knapp in Richtung der beiden Männer, dann verließ sie die Tribüne.  
Sie hielt Oghren dreimal davon ab, ein ganzes Fass Öl zu trinken. Jedes Mal mit der Begründung, dass es kein Gurkensaft sei und das letzte, was sie jetzt brauchte ein sich übergebender Zwerg war. Schließlich beauftragte sie Zevran damit, dafür zu sorgen, dass der Zwerg sich unter den Tisch trank und irgendjemand ihn dann in seine Kammer brachte. Der Assassine hatte spöttisch salutiert und war dann Oghren gefolgt.  
Inzwischen hatte sich die Dunkelheit herab gesenkt. Fackeln und Kerzen brannten, irgendwo wurden Fiedeln gespielt und Trommeln geschlagen und die Leute tanzten. Kalina hielt sich abseits des Geschehens. Neben ihr stand ihr Bierkrug auf einem Fass, daneben brannten drei Kerzen. Sie hatte die Arme verschränkt und sah dem Treiben zu. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann sie zum letzten Mal getanzt hatte. War es mit Fergus oder mit Vater gewesen? Auf jeden Fall sehr lange vor ihrem Leben als Grauer Wächter.  
Ihr fiel auf, dass sie es gerne einmal wieder versuchen würde, aber nicht hier. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass es angemessen wäre, wenn sie hier tanzte. Sie war... zu ernst. Kalina legte den Kopf schief und fragte sich gerade, warum das so war, als der Grund für ihre schlechte Laune auf sie zusteuerte.  
Irgendwie schien der König es geschafft haben, seine Leibgarde loszuwerden, die ihn seit dem Verlassen der Tribüne ständig umgeben hatte. Sie sah sich kurz um, aber niemand befand sich in ihrer Nähe. Es war also keine Verwechslung. Sie seufzte innerlich und wappnete sich gegen weitere Vorwürfe. Er würde schon irgendetwas finden, das er kritisieren konnte.  
„Ein Denkmal von Duncan“, sagte er stattdessen.  
„Natürlich, wem sonst hätten wir eins setzen sollen?“, fragte sie und hob leicht die Augenbrauen.  
„Ich... weiß nicht“, gestand er und klang zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn als König kannte, ein wenig unsicher.  
„Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass dem Mann eins gesetzt wird, der den Erzdämon erschlagen hat“, fuhr er fort.  
Sie sah ihn weiter an.  
„Das denkt Ihr nicht wirklich. Noch einmal: Ich habe Loghain weder vertraut noch seinen Verrat bei Ostagar verziehen, aber ich brauchte jeden Mann, der mit mir gegen den Erzdämon zog. Ich bin sicher, Duncan hätte es auch so gemacht. Und im Endeffekt – hat er Euch und mir das Leben gerettet.“  
Sie presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander. Dieses Wissen war nur für wenige Graue Wächter bestimmt und schon gar nicht für ehemalige Graue Wächter.  
„Ihr habt schon einmal in Denerim gesagt, dass Ihr lieber lebt. Wie meint Ihr das?“, hakte der König nach und verschränkte seinerseits die Arme.  
Kalina wandte den Blick ab und griff nach ihrem Bier. Sie nahm langsam einen Schluck davon und dachte kurz nach.  
„Die Seele des Dämons geht in den Körper des Wächters über und wird dadurch vernichtet, der Wächter allerdings auch. Erschlägt ihn kein Wächter, geht die Seele in die nächste Dunkle Brut über und wird wiedergeboren. Allerdings ist dieses Wissen nicht weit verbreitet. Es gibt jetzt genau zwei Menschen in Ferelden, die es wissen und so sollte es bleiben“, fügte sie an und fixierte ihn dabei.  
„Und dann erzählt Ihr es ausgerechnet mir?“  
Sie hob die Schultern.  
„Vielleicht habe ich immer noch das Gefühl, Wiedergutmachung für Loghains Einberufung leisten zu müssen, obwohl ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt natürlich noch nichts von dem Opfer wusste. Vielleicht hoffe ich, dass Euch Euer Leben mehr wert ist als Euer Stolz. Und um ehrlich zu sein, ist der Kontakt nach Weisshaupt bestenfalls als höflich zu bezeichnen. Ich war noch nie dort und erhalte nur wenige Nachrichten. Sollte ich fallen, ist es gut, wenn jemand außer mir in Ferelden weiß, was zu tun ist“, antwortete sie, mit ihren Blicken wieder die Menge abtastend.  
Da sah sie, wie Ilara, Lanas Mutter, sich einen Weg hindurch bahnte, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach ihrer Tochter. Sie rief immer wieder nach ihr, schließlich streifte ihr Blick die Wächterin und sie eilte zu dieser hinüber.  
„Herrin! Habt Ihr Lana gesehen? Ich suche sie schon die ganze Zeit. Es ist bereits dunkel, was, wenn sie sich verläuft und... Majestät!“, brach sie unvermittelt ab.  
Ilara knickste und senkte den Kopf demütig.  
„Erhebt Euch, gute Frau. Ihr wolltet mit der Kommandantin sprechen“, erinnerte Alistair sie.  
Kalina hatte plötzlich keine Schwierigkeiten, sich vorzustellen, wie er bei Hofe mit genau jener Stimme sprach, wenn Menschen vor ihm niederknieten oder sich verneigten. Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick von der Seite zu. Hatte sie einen guten König erschaffen? Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Nun konnte sie ohnehin nichts mehr daran ändern. Sie wandte sich der besorgten Mutter vor ihr zu.  
„Ilara, Eure Tochter kennt Vigils Wacht. Vermutlich spielt sie Mal wieder verstecken oder hört einer Geschichte zu“, versuchte Kalina die aufgebrachte Frau zu beruhigen.  
„Aber sie sollte um diese Zeit längst im Bett sein! Und so lange sind wir auch noch nicht hier...“, begann Ilara erneut.  
Kalinas Blick flackerte über die Schulter der Frau und sah das Mädchen zwischen den Leuten. Ihr Blick begegnete dem der Wächterin und sie legte einen Finger an die Lippen, grinste und verschwand wieder in der Menge.  
„Vielleicht ist sie bereits in ihrer Kammer. Habt Ihr dort schon nachgesehen?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Ilara nickte.  
„Natürlich, dort war sie nicht...“  
„Dann... sucht noch einmal bei den Essensständen. Und seht danach noch einmal in ihrer Kammer nach. Vielleicht ist sie inzwischen doch dorthin gegangen“, schlug die Wächterin vor.  
Die Frau nickte fahrig, dann wandte sie sich ab und ging in Richtung der Stände davon.  
Kalina ließ ihren Blick wieder suchend über die Menge wandern. Falls sie Lana vor ihrer Mutter fand, wollte sie sie in ihre Kammer schicken. Doch sie brauchte nicht zu suchen. Nur wenige Lidschläge, nachdem ihre Mutter sich entfernt hatte, tauchte sie neben dem Fass auf, an dem Kalina stand.  
„Ist sie weg?“, wollte sie wissen und warf ihr und Alistair nur einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe sie nach ihrer Mutter Ausschau hielt.  
„Ja. Sie sucht dich bei den Essensständen und danach in deiner Kammer“, erwiderte Kalina, während sie sich in die Hocke niederließ.  
„Sehr gut!“, das Mädchen grinste und wollte sich umdrehen, als die Wächterin sie am Arm festhielt.  
„Nichtsdestotrotz ist es für dich Zeit, ins Bett zu kommen“, erinnerte sie das Mädchen.  
Wie zu erwarten zog Lana einen Flunsch. Kalina musste innerlich ein wenig lächeln – trotz Alistairs Anwesenheit – denn die Kleine hatte irgendwie noch nicht gelernt, dass sie damit bei der Kommandantin der Wächter nicht weiterkam.  
„Es ist spät und wenn du die Morgenschicht in der Küche verschläfst, musst du das Mittagessen vorbereiten helfen. Dann hast du keine Zeit für das Training“, erinnerte sie das Mädchen.  
Lana war im Stehen zwar schon größer als Kalina, wenn diese hockte, dennoch wollte sie nicht von oben herab mit ihr sprechen.  
„Und ich wollte mir deine Fortschritte anschauen“, fügte sie an.  
Darauf trat ein kleines Funkeln in die Augen des Mädchens.  
„Wirklich?“  
„Wirklich. Also – ab in deine Kammer. Wenn sie dich dort nicht findet, werde ich dich von Oghren dorthin tragen lassen“, wies sie Lana an.  
Höchstwahrscheinlich war der Zwerg dazu nicht in der Lage, aber Lana wollte auf keinen Fall von irgendwem getragen werden, also zeigte die Drohung Wirkung. Sie wandte sich um und sauste in Richtung Vigils Wacht davon. Kalina erhob sich wieder und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Bier.  
Für eine Weile standen sie schweigend nebeneinander.  
„Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit?“, wollte der König schließlich wissen und tatsächlich schien er zu vergessen, Abneigung oder Vorwurf in seine Stimme zu legen.  
Kalina brauchte einen Moment ehe sie begriff, was er meinte. Sie nahm sich die Zeit, ihren Krug wieder abzustellen, ehe sie ihn ansah und den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein. Außer ein Wächter, der noch nicht lange verderbt ist, schläft mit Morrigan, zeugt dabei ein Kind mit Verderbtheit, dem dann die Seele des alten Gottes zufliegt. Sie hat mir versichert, dass das Kind unverdorben ist und die Seele, wie sie vorher war. Aber ich sah nicht ein, warum Loghain den Erzdämon überleben sollte. Das... mag ein hoher Einsatz gewesen sein, im Nachhinein betrachtet. Denn durch Morrigans Ritual hätte wohl jeder den Erzdämon erschlagen können und nicht einer von uns. Möglich, dass mein Stolz dort zu groß war.“  
„Dann bin ich froh, dass es so war. Loghain länger als nötig bei den Wächtern zu sehen...“, begann er.  
Der König brach ab, als sie kurz und ohne Freude auflachte.  
„Ihr hättet ihn ja nicht ertragen müssen. Schließlich bin ich die Kommandantin. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich ihm den Heldentod überlassen habe – ich sah nicht ein, dass er nach alledem das Privileg erhält, die Wächter Fereldens wieder aufzubauen. Obwohl es sicher eine gute Geschichte geworden wäre“, sagte sie und hob erneut die Schultern.  
Sie sah Alistair an. „Ja, ich habe den Wächtern keine Ehre durch meinen Tod bereitet, vermutlich habe ich damit einmal mehr Duncan in deinen Augen entehrt“, sagte sie trocken.  
Die formlose Anrede war ihr einfach heraus gerutscht. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung fand sie keinen Vorwurf in seinem Gesicht.  
„Nein ich denke... es wäre auch in seinem Sinne gewesen, dass Ihr und nicht Loghain die Wächter wieder aufbaut“, sagte er ruhig.  
Sie blinzelte und versuchte, das Gehörte aufzunehmen. Hatte Alistair ihr gerade zugestimmt? Noch während sie diesen Gedanken von allen Seiten versuchte zu betrachten, hörte sie eine Stimme:  
„Und da ist sie, weitab von jeglichem Glanz, beinahe versteckt. Du bist schwer zu finden, Frau Kommandantin.“  
Sie wandte sich zu Zevran um, der wie so oft, in sich hinein zu lächeln schien über einen Witz, den nur er kannte. Dann sah sie, wen er bei sich hatte.  
„Nathaniel!“, entfuhr es ihr und ein Lächeln vertrieb ihre Gedanken.  
Sie gingen aufeinander zu, fassten mit der Rechten nach dem Unterarm des jeweils anderen und umarmten sich mit dem freien Arm kurz, aber herzlich.  
„Hätte ich gewusst, dass ihr es rechtzeitig schafft, hätte ich einen Vorwand gefunden, die Feier noch einen Tag zu verschieben“, sagte sie an ihn gewandt.  
Der Wächter schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nicht nötig. Es gibt noch genug Bier, um die Männer zu belohnen. Die Rotte war schneller getilgt, als angenommen. Wir haben die Gegend zur Sicherheit noch zwei Tage länger abgesucht, sind aber auf keine weitere Dunkle Brut gestoßen“, berichtete er ihr.  
Sie nickte.  
„Das ist gut. Schön, dass du wieder da bist.“  
Sie trat zurück, damit sie nicht mehr zwischen ihm und Alistair stand.  
„Ich darf dir den König vorstellen – Alistair Theirin“, sie deutete mit der Hand auf ihn, ohne ihn anzusehen.  
„Nathaniel ist mein erster Offizier“, stellte sie ihren Freund vor.  
Der Wächter verneigte sich und aus dem Augenwinkel schien es ihr, als würde Alistair leicht das Haupt neigen. Allerdings schien er in der Bewegung einzufrieren, als Nathaniel hinzufügte:  
„Nathaniel Howe, es ist mir eine Ehre, Euer Majestät.“  
„Wirklich?“, Alistair verschränkte die Arme. Er klang erstaunt und etwas misstrauisch.  
Sie hob die Schultern und wollte etwas erwidern, doch da antwortete ihr erster Offizier bereits:  
„Ich nehme an, Ihr kanntet meinen Vater“, mutmaßte er.  
„Kennen ist übertrieben, aber... er war uns gegenüber nicht gerade freundlich gesinnt“, antwortete der König.  
„Nun, wenn es Euch hilft, Majestät, er war auch mir gegenüber niemals freundlich.“  
„Scheint ein echter Sonnenschein gewesen zu sein“, kommentierte Zevran trocken.  
Kalina warf dem Assassinen einen Blick zu, der ein kleines Lächeln zeigte und leicht die Schultern hob.  
„Wie kommt es, dass der Sohn des Mörders Eurer Familie zu Euren Leuten gehört?“, fragte Alistair und drehte sich leicht zu ihr um.  
Er klang kälter und sein Blick war ähnlich verschlossen wie damals, als sie ihm vom Architekten erzählt hatte.  
„Ich hatte mich hier herumgetrieben, um ihr eine Falle zu stellen, als ich von Grauen Wächtern geschnappt wurde“, meldete Nathaniel sich zu Wort.  
„Eine Falle?“, echote Alistair und sein Blick wirkte, als wolle er ihren Geisteszustand prüfen. Dann drehte er sich etwas in die Richtung ihres ersten Offiziers.  
„Das war der Plan, aber je länger ich um das Anwesen schlich, desto bewusster wurde mir, dass ich nur einige persönliche Sachen wollte, die mich an meine Familie erinnerten. Ich wurde dennoch eingesperrt“, berichtete er.  
„Und wie kamt Ihr von einer Zelle dazu, ein Wächter zu sein? Rekrutiert Ihr öfter in Gefängnissen?“, wandte der König sich an die Kommandantin.  
„Nein, nicht solange es gute Männer gibt, die sich uns freiwillig anschließen. Ich gab ihm seine Sachen und habe ihn gehen lassen. Er hat mich später aufgesucht und um den Beitritt gebeten“, antwortete sie und griff wieder nach ihrem Bierkrug.  
„Im Endeffekt – kann ich froh sein. Seine Führungsqualitäten sind ausgezeichnet und er ist einer unserer besten Späher“, schloss sie, sich langsam unwohl unter dem Blick des Königs fühlend.  
Dieser musterte sie eine Weile länger, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf.  
„Ihr seid wahrlich ein Freund zweiter Chancen“, murmelte er.  
„Wer nicht? Bisher haben sie doch alle gut genutzt. Seine Majestät sollte es auch einmal versuchen“, schlug Zevran leichthin vor.  
Kalina verschluckte sich an ihrem Bier und hustete.  
„Zev... Du bist unverbesserlich“, brachte sie keuchend hervor, Alistairs Blick meidend.  
„Nathaniel, wir sollten dir und deinen Männern etwas zu essen suchen. Zev, hab ein Auge auf den König, nur für den Fall eines Falles und falls du Lana siehst, sorg dafür, dass ihre Mutter sie findet“, trug sie ihrem Freund auf.  
„Entschuldigt mich, Majestät“, sie verneigte sich so knapp wie möglich, weiterhin ohne ihn anzusehen.  
Dann mischte sie sich mit Nathaniel unter die Leute.

Sie traf Alistair am nächsten Morgen, als er einige Meter vor Duncans Statue mit verschränkten Armen stand und zu ihr aufblickte. Erst war sie versucht, an ihm vorbeizugehen, doch dann stellte sie sich neben ihn und tat es ihm gleich.  
„Wisst Ihr... ich habe mich gefragt, ob es ihm recht wäre. So hoch über allen Leuten zu thronen, nicht mehr auf Augenhöhe. Ich bin mir nicht sicher“, gestand sie.  
„Wir werden es nie erfahren“, war seine Antwort, aber weitaus ruhiger, als sie erwartet hatte.  
Als sie zu ihm sah, blickte er sie an, die Arme gesenkt.  
„Wisst Ihr... es mag mir ewig nachhängen, weil ich damals dagegen war, aber es war wohl das Richtige, Zevran mitzunehmen.“  
Sie hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Wo kommt diese Erkenntnis plötzlich her, Euer Majestät?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Seine Aussage gestern hat mich nachdenklich gestimmt. Ich war so versessen auf meine Rache an Loghain, dass ich nicht wahrhaben wollte, dass sogar ein Mann wie er zu... etwas Nützlichem in der Lage ist“, sagte er.  
Sie suchte nach Trotz in seinem Gesicht, fand aber keinen.  
„Nützlich scheint mir eine treffende Bezeichnung. Immerhin hatten wir ihm auch das Ganze mit Anora zu verdanken. Aber er war wenigstens am Ende in der Lage, das Richtige zu tun. Er bekommt von mir trotzdem kein Denkmal“, fügte sie leicht trotzig an.  
Für einen Moment wirkte es, als wolle Alistair lächeln.  
„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen“, meinte er.  
„Ihr wisst nicht, wie viele Briefe ich mit Weisshaupt darüber geschrieben habe. Sie werden wohl trotzdem eins errichten, bei sich. Es ist scheinbar Tradition, dass dem Wächter, der das Opfer brachte, eine Statue errichtet wird. Über wie viele Leichen er dabei gehen musste, ist vermutlich egal. Selbst wenn es die von Grauen Wächtern waren.“  
Alistair hob leicht eine Augenbraue.  
„Ihr habt Euch mit dem Hauptsitz der Wächter gestritten?“  
Sie hob leicht die Schultern.  
„Nur per Brief. Für alles andere fehlte mir die Zeit. Sie haben mich eingeladen, aber ich habe abgelehnt. Mir fehlte die Zeit dafür, mich auch noch von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu streiten“, erzählte sie.  
Eine Veränderung schien in seinem Gesicht vor sich zu gehen. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war. Hatte er geblinzelt? Seine Kiefermuskeln waren nicht verhärtet, trotzdem wirkte er... forschend.  
„Dann sollte ich Euren letzten Besuch wohl als Privileg betrachten“, schlussfolgerte er.  
Kalina räusperte sich und wandte den Blick kurz wieder zu der Statue.  
„Möglich. Auch wenn ich Euch vermutlich mehr von Euren Staatsgeschäften abgehalten habe, als das es Euch genutzt hätte. Wir haben bis heute Nichts mehr von dem Architekten gehört. Noch ein Punkt, an dem Weisshaupt nicht mit mir übereinstimmt.“  
„Was Euch dennoch nicht daran hindert, zu Eurer Entscheidung zu stehen, nehme ich an.“  
Sie breitete die Hände vor sich aus und lächelte halb.  
„Was soll ich sagen – schon meine Familie wusste, dass Sturheit meine größte Stärke ist.“  
Alistairs Augen wurden etwas schmaler, während er die Arme erneut verschränkte.  
„Das... und einige andere Sachen“, räumte er ein.  
„Kommandantin? Hier seid Ihr“, einer der Soldaten trat an sie heran. Nicht alle auf Vigils Wacht waren Graue Wächter.  
„Was gibt es?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Nachricht über eine neue Rotte Dunkler Brut an den Grenzen zu Orlais. Ser Howe wollte sofort aufbrechen...“, begann er.  
„Danke. Ich höre mir den Bericht an und stelle eine Truppe zusammen. Haltet Nathaniel auf, er kann nicht jeder einzelnen Dunklen Brut selbst nachjagen“, wies sie den Mann an. Er salutierte und entfernte sich.  
„Majestät, Ihr entschuldigt mich“, wandte sie sich an ihn.  
„Natürlich“, er neigte leicht den Kopf.  
Sie wandte sich ab, um zu gehen, als er sie noch einmal ansprach:  
„Und Kommandantin – Alistair reicht vollkommen.“  
Kalina drehte ihm den Kopf zu und sah ihn noch einmal an: „Danke.“


	6. Der Jahrestag

Es war fast ein halbes Jahr später, im Frühjahr, als sie eine Einladung nach Denerim erhielt.

_„Werte Kalina,_  
zum Jahrestag der Schlacht von Denerim wird eine Feier veranstaltet. Was wäre eine Feier ohne die Heldin von Ferelden?  
Falls Ihr nicht gerade durch das Land zieht, um für Ruhe und Ordnung zu sorgen, hoffe ich, Euch auf dem Fest begrüßen zu dürfen. 

_Hochachtungsvoll  
Alistair“_

Sie las den Brief dreimal. Klang er spöttisch? Oder tatsächlich nur freundlich? Kalina stand nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt. Sie hatte sich schon als Kind mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, dass Fergus das Anwesen erben und die Familie fortführen würde. Ihr war es nur recht gewesen. Sie hatte lieber Unsinn angestellt, als den Lehrern zuzuhören. Zumindest so lange, bis ihre Mutter ihr mit zwölf eine gehörige Standpauke verpasst hatte. Dann hatte sie eingesehen, dass sie durchaus auch Pflichten hatte.  
Gehörte diese dazu? Sie las den Brief ein viertes Mal und erinnerte sich daran, wie sie auseinander gegangen waren. Er hatte ihr gestattet, ihn wieder beim Vornamen zu nennen. Sie versuchte, die Erinnerung an das warme Gefühl, das sie dabei gehabt hatte, zu verdrängen.  
Kalina überlegte tagelang, ob sie aufbrechen sollte. Scheinbar war ihr anzusehen, dass sie etwas in ihrem Kopf wälzte, denn Zevran sprach sie eines Tages darauf an.  
„Ich... nichts“, wehrte sie ab, woraufhin der Assassine lachte, die Arme verschränkte und sagte: „Natürlich, und ich bin der nächste Erzdämon.“  
Sie verzog das Gesicht.  
„Bitte nicht, ich verspüre nur wenig Lust, dich zu erschlagen.“  
„Oh, da bin ich beruhigt. Also, meine Schöne?“, wollte er wissen.  
Sie seufzte und erzählte ihm von dem Brief.  
„Wirklich? Hervorragend! Wir waren schon lange auf keiner Feier mehr. Wann brechen wir auf?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Ich... wollte eigentlich nicht gehen“, gestand sie.  
„Was? Wieso?“, entfuhr es ihm.  
„Wir haben dafür doch keine Zeit“, versuchte sie sich rauszuwinden.  
„Wie bitte? Deine Späher bringen nur Berichte, die so langweilig klingen, dass man meinen könne, die Dunkle Brut habe beschlossen, einen großen Bogen um Ferelden zu machen. Was, wenn man deine Anwesenheit hier bedenkt, ein ziemlich guter Grund ist. Außerdem suchen die Krähen inzwischen so oft hier nach mir, dass es eine nette Abwechslung wäre, Mal woanders hin zu kommen“, sagte Zevran.  
Sie seufzte.  
„Noch nicht überzeugt? Nun, ich bin sicher, der König empfängt mich trotzdem. Ich werde ihm Grüße von dir ausrichten und sagen, dass du nicht kommst, weil du noch nicht über ihn hinweg bist“, fuhr er munter fort.  
„Was? Das wirst du...“, sie brach ab, als sie das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ihres Freundes sah.  
Kalina hob die Hände: „Gut, erwischt. Vielleicht bin ich ihm noch etwas zugetan.“  
„Etwas? So sehr, dass du all die offensichtlichen Avancen von diesem Bann Ollen übersehen und auch die eindeutigen Angebote von Lady Endras Kammerzofe ausgeschlagen hast“, hielt er dagegen.  
Die Wächterin sah ihren Freund einen Moment lang stumm an, ehe sie meinte: „Soweit ich mich erinnere, hast du dich dann der traurigen Dienerin angenommen und schienst nicht all zu böse darüber.“  
Zevrans Blick wanderte kurz in die Ferne.  
„Ja, das war einer der lustigeren Abende... Um so besser, wenn wir wieder in eine richtige Stadt kommen“, erwiderte er verschmitzt.  
„Gut, wir gehen nach Denerim. Gib Nathaniel Bescheid, der Mann hat dringend einen Urlaub verdient. Soll Garevel hier alles im Zaum halten“, sagte sie.  
„Großartig! Wir brechen morgen früh auf. Und vergiss nicht, deine Tanzschuhe mitzunehmen“, er zwinkerte ihr zu, dann verließ er den Saal und Kalina befürchtete, irgendwie die falsche Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

Nathaniel schien sich ebenso wie sie mit jedem Schritt, mit dem sie sich Denerim näherten, unwohler zu fühlen.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee ist, mich mit auf eine Tribüne zu stellen“, sagte er schließlich.  
Kalina sah ihn von der Seite an.  
„Niemand stellt sich auf irgendeine Tribüne, damit das klar ist. Ich nicht und du auch nicht. Zevran kann das machen, er hat bestimmt Freude daran“, meinte sie.  
„Ich? Bitte, da kann ich mir gleich eine Zielscheibe auf die Tunika malen“, widersprach er.  
„Wir können uns doch einfach unters Volk mischen. Wir beziehen irgendwo ein Zimmer, dann finden wir uns bis zur Abreise auch wieder“, schlug er vor.  
„Der Aussage entnehme ich, dass du nicht gedenkst, dort zu übernachten“, sagte Nathaniel trocken.  
Zevran zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Nur kein Neid, ich habe nie Interesse deinerseits erkennen können.“  
Der erste Offizier hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Nein, verlockend, aber nein danke“, er lächelte halb.  
„Ich glaube, er hat mit seiner Elfe schon genug zu tun“, warf Kalina ein und ihrem ersten Offizier einen schelmischen Blick zu.  
So gesehen verstand sie, warum Zevran sie mit Alistair aufgezogen hatte. Es machte durchaus Spaß, wenn man nicht selbst der Grund für das Gespött war.  
„Sie ist nicht meine Elfe“, widersprach Nathaniel ergeben.  
„Nein, wenn ihr weiter so macht, wird sie das nie sein“, stimmte sie ihm zu und schenkte ihm noch ein, wie sie hoffte, aufmunternd wirkendes, Lächeln.  
Sie betraten die Stadt, in deren Straßen bunte Wimpel gespannt waren. Kalina überlegte, ob sie die Stadt jemals so bunt gesehen hatte und entschied, dass dem nicht so war. Wann auch? Als sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, war es knapp drei Monate nach der Schlacht gegen die Dunkle Brut gewesen. Inzwischen schienen die Schäden beseitigt und die Stadt belebter als während des Bürgerkrieges.  
Sie gingen auf Zevrans Vorschlag ein und nahmen sich ein Zimmer in einer Taverne. Sie ignorierte den fragenden Blick des Wirtes, als sie für sie alle zusammen in Zimmer nahm. Sie sah nicht ein, mehr Geld auszugeben als notwendig und Nathaniel war höflich genug, um sich umzudrehen, wenn sie sich umzog und Zevran... nun war Zevran und vermutlich eh nicht lange da.  
Sie gingen auf ihr Zimmer, legten ihr Gepäck ab und tauschten ihre Reisekleidung gegen frische Sachen. Dann verließen sie die Taverne und ließen sich vom Strom der Menschen mitreißen.  
„Wohin gehen denn alle?“, wollte Nathaniel wissen.  
„Der König hält eine Ansprache!“, rief ein Kind, dass sich an ihnen vorbeiquetschte.  
Kalina ignorierte das beißende schlechte Gewissen, als sie daran dachte, dass sie auf seinen Brief nicht geantwortet hatte, aber sie wollte einfach nicht auf einer Bühne stehen.  
Sie hatte den Krieg nicht geführt, sie hatte den Dämon nicht erschlagen. In ihren eigenen Augen hatte sie nichts getan, um gefeiert zu werden.  
Trotzdem war die gute Stimmung des Ortes ansteckend.  
„Eine Rede – das müssen wir hören“, sagte Zevran.  
Sie hatten ohnehin kaum eine Wahl. Der Strom trug sie mit zu dem Platz, auf dem eine Tribüne aufgebaut war. Kalina zuckte der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass sie Alistair beim letzten Mal auch zu einem Anlass mit Bühne gesehen hatte. So war es wohl als König. Noch waren dort oben nur einige Adlige und wenige Andere versammelt, darunter auch ihr Bruder Fergus und Valendrian.  
Sie war froh, dass der alte Elf bei Hofe war. Er würde einen völlig anderen Blick auf die Dinge haben als alle anderen Fereldener. Kurz war sie versucht, ihnen zuzuwinken, doch dann ließ sie es. Offiziell war sie nicht hier.  
Das Gedränge wurde dichter und Kalina legte vorsorglich ihre Hand auf ihre Geldbörse. Solche Anlässe waren für die Taschendiebe Denerims sicher eine willkommene Gelegenheit. Sie hoffte nur, dass Slim Couldry sie nicht gesehen und jemanden als Opfer empfohlen hatte. Andererseits – wer legte sich schon mit dem Dunkelwolf an?  
Sie schmunzelte ein wenig, als sie an diesen Titel dachte, der so wenig zu einer Adligen passte, den sie aber viel lieber mochte als 'Heldin Fereldens'.  
Plötzlich wurde Jubel laut und sie wurden noch etliche Schritte nach vorne gedrängt, so dass an Bewegungsfreiheit nun gar nicht mehr zu denken war. Dafür war sie der Bühne so nah, dass ihr Bruder sie vielleicht gesehen hätte, wenn sie seinen Namen gerufen hätte.  
Den er bei all dem Jubel ohnehin nicht hören würde.  
Kurz darauf sah sie den Grund für die Euphorie: Alistair hatte die Bühne betreten und winkte seinem Volk zu. Er wirkte entspannt, sein Gesicht zeigte ein Lächeln und er wirkte ehrlich fröhlich. Die Wächterin freute sich, ihn so ausgeglichen zu sehen und für einen Moment wünschte sie sich, dort oben gemeinsam mit ihm zu sein.  
Die Menge verstummte, als er den Arm sinken ließ und zu sprechen begann:  
„Freunde, wir gedenken heute jener, die ihr Leben ließen, damit wir diesen Tag erleben konnten. Wir gedenken der Gefallenen bei Ostagar und auf allen anderen Schlachtfeldern Fereldens. Wir können stolz auf sie sein – noch nie in der Geschichte der Dunklen Brut gab es eine Verderbnis, die nur so kurz währte. Durch das bedachte Handeln der Grauen Wächter haben wir alle eine zweite Chance erhalten. Ich mag noch nicht lange Euer König sein, doch ich bin jeden Tag dankbar, dass ich eine Möglichkeit erhalten habe, Ferelden zu einen und jeden Tag auf ein Neues mit Euch begehen kann.“  
Er ließ dabei seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen und Kalina lächelte. Sie fand, dass er sich sehr gut schlug und war zumindest für diesen Moment froh über ihre Entscheidung, ihn zum König gemacht zu haben.  
„Doch auch wenn heute ein Tag des Gedenkens ist, wollen wir jene, die von uns gingen nicht nur mit Trauer ehren sondern auch mit diesem Fest.“  
Plötzlich war ihr, als würde er sie ansehen. Erkannte er sie? Sein Lächeln schien eine Spur breiter zu werden, als er fortfuhr: „Und auch wenn die Heldin Fereldens nicht hier neben mir steht, ist es nicht ausgeschlossen, dass sie heute unter uns weilt. Als eine von uns, also schaut euch genau um, vielleicht erspäht ihr sie. Ich erkläre die Feierlichkeiten für eröffnet!“, verkündete er.  
Noch einmal streifte sein Blick sie, dann wurde ihr die Sicht auf ihn geraubt, als die Bewohner Denerims sich in Bewegung setzten. Einige umarmten die ihnen am nächsten Stehenden und auch Kalina wurde von einer Frau an sich gedrückt. Sie suchte bereits nach einer Ausrede, dass sie nicht die Heldin Fereldens sei, als die Frau sagte: „Es ist so schön, dass wir alle diesen Tag erleben können. Mein Mann ist in der Schlacht gefallen, aber unsere Kinder leben noch.“  
Sie schniefte in ihre Schürze und die Wächterin tätschelte ihr etwas unbeholfen die Schulter.  
„Das ist sehr schön.“  
„Und was hat er nur gemeint, als er sagte, die Heldin Fereldins ist vielleicht hier? Habt Ihr sie gesehen?“  
Kalina schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich habe sie nicht gesehen, aber... vielleicht ist sie irgendwo hier“, antwortete sie.  
„Ich habe einmal gehört, sie mischt sich lieber unter das Volk, anstatt darüber zu stehen“, ließ Zevran sich zu ihrer Linken vernehmen und Kichern schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
Die Wächterin schoss ihm einen Blick zu, den er geflissentlich ignorierte.  
„Los, da hinten gibt es irgendetwas, das nach antivianischer Küche riecht und das hier in Ferelden“, sagte er und verschwand in der Menge.  
Kalina und Nathaniel hatten Mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Der Assassine behielt Recht. Sie aßen ein gut gewürztes Gericht, von dem Zevran bei jedem Löffel behauptete, besser schmecke es nur in Antiva.  
Dann ließen sie sich vom Menschenstrom aufnehmen, besahen sich Auslagen in Buden und die anderen Leute um sich herum. Es waren viele Menschen, aber auch einige Elfen aus dem Gesindeviertel dabei. Einmal griff Nathaniel in einen Streit ein, als eine Frau einen Elfen beschimpfte, was er hier verloren hätte.  
Er löste die Situation auf seine gewohnt ruhige, aber bestimmte Art und bat anschließend den Elfen um Entschuldigung. Kalina schüttelte den Kopf.  
Zevran, der neben ihr stand und die Situation ebenfalls beobachtet hatte, warf ihr einen Blick zu.  
„Ich wünschte, Velanna könnte das sehen“, sagte sie.  
„Und du glaubst, das beschleunigt die Situation? Du warst dabei, als sie selbst zwei Stadtelfen beschimpft hat“, erinnerte er sie.  
Sie wiegte leicht den Kopf.  
„Schon. Aber trotzdem glaube ich, dass diese Szene sogar ihr Herz erweichen könnte“, sie zwinkerte dem Assassinen zu,  
Nathaniel kehrte zu ihnen zurück.  
„Und jetzt?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Ich denke, jetzt ist es Zeit für einen Wein und danach sollte ich mir ein Opfer suchen“, sagte der Attentäter rundheraus.  
Nathaniel hob die Augenbrauen über diese direkte Aussage und Kalina lachte über den Gesichtsausdruck ihres ersten Offiziers. Sie legte beiden Männern je einen Arm um die Schulter und bugsierte sie durch das Gedränge.  
„Ich denke, der erste Wein geht auf mich. Vielleicht werde ich mutig genug zum Tanzen“, sinnierte sie.  
„Du?“, entfuhr es Zevran und er sah sie von der Seite an.  
Sie ließ ihre Hände von ihren Schultern gleiten und hob ihrerseits die Schultern.  
„Als Kind fand ich es ganz toll. Und so oft bekommen wir die Gelegenheit nicht. Außerdem finden sich dabei sicher auch einige... leichtsinnige Frauen“, meinte sie und grinste dem Assassinen zu.  
Nathaniel schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Schläft heute außer mir noch jemand in der Taverne?“, fragte er resignierend.  
„Natürlich. Ich dachte bei den Frauen nur an Zev“, antwortete sie ehrlich.  
„Sie bevorzugt Männer, rotblondes Haar, adlige Abstammung“, informierte der Assassine den Bogenschützen.  
Dieser hob leicht eine Augenbraue und sah von Zevran zu Kalina.  
„Das ist ewig her“, wehrte diese ab.  
„Hmh“, machte der Assassine nur, was sie noch mehr aufbrachte.  
Sie ging zielstrebig auf eine weitere Bude zu und orderte drei Becher Kirschwein.  
Sie fanden nach einer weiteren Stunde tatsächlich einen Platz, auf dem getanzt wurde. Ihre Krüger waren bereits ein zweites Mal gefüllt und während Nathaniel und Kalina sich einen Platz am Rand suchten, drückte Zevran der Wächterin kurzerhand seinen Becher in die Hand und mischte sich unter die Tanzenden.  
Sie schüttelte leise lachend den Kopf.  
„Dann muss ich wohl zweihändig trinken“, meinte sie und leerte den Krug ihres Freundes, bei dem nur noch der Boden bedeckt war.  
Nathaniel war dem Assassinen mit dem Blick gefolgt.  
„Bei seiner ersten Aussage dachte ich,... er wolle einen Auftrag ausführen“, sagte er schließlich.  
Kalina sah zu ihm hinüber.  
„Er ist jetzt einer von uns. Nur ohne Blut trinken und fast daran ersticken“, erwiderte sie und lächelte ein wenig wehmütig, als sie daran dachte, wer ihr diesen Satz einmal gesagt hatte.  
Der Bogenschütze wirkte nachdenklich.  
„Aber er könnte es dennoch tun. Was wäre, wenn du ihm einen Auftrag erteilst?“, wollte er wissen.  
Die Wächterin hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Ich könnte ihn sicherlich darum bitten, aber warum sollte ich das tun? Ich mache mir lieber selbst die Hände schmutzig“, sagte sie und dachte daran, dass sie für die Krähen auch einige Aufgaben erledigt hatte.  
Allerdings wusste ihr Freund nichts davon und vielleicht war es besser so. Eine Weile standen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Schließlich hatte sie auch ihren Krug geleert und stellte ihn an einer Hauswand ab. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, begegnete sie Nathaniels Blick.  
„Nun? Ich habe gehört, meine Kommandantin möchte sich im Tanzen versuchen“, sagte er und machte eine kleine, einladende Handbewegung in Richtung der Musikanten.  
Sie folgte erst seiner Hand mit dem Blick, dann sah sie ihn wieder an.  
„Ich hab das lange nicht mehr gemacht.“  
„Denkst du, ich habe in den Freien Marschen viel getanzt? Aber das ist der Vorteil davon, hier zu sein und nicht bei Hofe – hier bringt es sich jeder selbst bei“, er lächelte sie aufmunternd an.  
Kalina grinste, ergriff seine Hand und gemeinsam mischten sie sich unter die anderen Tanzenden. Sie trat ihm ein paar Mal auf die Füße und entschuldigte sich lachend: „Ich sollte wirklich einmal dir die Führung überlassen.“  
Nathaniel lächelte.  
„Das könnte helfen“, stimmte er ihr zu und ab da lief es besser.  
Er wirbelte sie herum und sie sprangen gemeinsam den Platz auf und ab. Irgendwann landeten sie in einem großen Kreis, wo alle einander an den Händen fassten und erst in die eine und dann in die andere Richtung liefen, bis irgendwer ins Stolpern und der gesamte Kreis ins Stocken geriet. Sie ließen einander wieder los und Kalina lachte. Die Musikanten setzten erneut ein und Nathaniel griff wieder nach ihrer Hand und drehte sie.  
„Darf ich ablösen?“  
Beide hielten inne und drehten sich zur Seite um. Kalinas Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe.  
„Alis...“, sie biss sich auf die Zunge, weil sie seinen Namen nicht laut aussprechen wollte.  
„Natürlich“, antwortete Nathaniel und verneigte sich leicht in seine Richtung.  
„Danke“, der König nickte ihrem Offizier zu.  
„Aber ich glaube, Lina muss auch noch zustimmen“, fügte er an und sah sie fragend an.  
„Ich... warum nicht“, sie reichte ihm ihre Hand und ignorierte das Kribbeln, das seine Berührung und die Nennung ihres Kosenamens auslösten.  
Er tanzte besser als Nathaniel und sie bemühte sich, ihm nicht zu sehr auf die Füße zu treten, kam aber nicht umhin, es dennoch zu tun.  
Sie atmete frustriert aus.  
„Entschudlige... wie entschuldigt man sich für so etwas angemessen bei einem König?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Alistair winkte mit der Hand, die sie gerade losgelassen hatte, ab, dann zog er sie wieder etwas an sich heran und sie drehten sich einmal um ihre Achse.  
'Nicht drüber hinweg ist untertrieben', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Es schien, als spüre sie die Wärme seiner Hände überdeutlich durch ihre Kleidung. Sie wollte ihm die ganze Zeit in die Augen sehen, andererseits konnte sie seinem Blick nicht so lange standhalten.  
'Sei ihm eine Freundin', erinnerte sie sich.  
Schließlich endeten die Musikanten und ernteten Applaus. Danach stimmte eine einzelne Fiedel eine nachdenkliche Weise an und Kalina deutete auf den Rand des Platzes, wo sie Nathaniel erspäht hatte.  
„Ich denke, ich brauche eine Pause. Schließt Ihr Euch uns an?“  
Alistair nickte.  
„Wann hast du dich entschieden, her zu kommen?“, wollte er wissen.  
Sie versuchte nicht zu überrascht darüber zu sein, dass er sie duzte.  
„Vor zwei Tagen. Besser gesagt, Zevran hat entschieden und an mein schlechtes Gewissen appelliert“, antwortete sie, während sie sich ihren Weg zurück bahnten.  
„Schlechtes Gewissen?“, hakte er nach und warf ihr einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu.  
Ihre Knie schienen kurz weich zu werden und sie fragte sich, was mit ihr los war. Sie war inzwischen fünfundzwanzig, sie sollte sich im Griff haben.  
„Seit der Einweihung des Denkmals gab es keine Feierlichkeiten mehr bei uns und ich glaube, er langweilt sich etwas.“  
„Er ist auch hier?“, Alistair sah sich um.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er vor hat, heute noch aufzutauchen“, gab sie zurück und sah erst, wie Alistair die Augenbrauen hob und dann leicht nickte. Wurde er eine Spur rot?  
„Verstehe“, erwiderte er.  
Sie hatten den Bogenschützen erreicht, der an eine Mauer gelehnt stand.  
„Ihr tanzt gut“, er nickte dem König zu.  
„Danke – eine der Sachen, um die man nicht herum kommt wenn man... da wohnt, wo ich wohne. Allerdings sollten wir die Förmlichkeiten beiseite lassen, wenn wir nicht auffallen wollen“, schlug er mit gedämpfter Stimme vor.  
Kalina hob die Schultern.  
„Von mir aus, wie nennen wir dich?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Ich denke, Micah wird für heute Abend funktionieren“, antwortete er.  
„Für heute Abend?“, fragte sie belustigt.  
Alistair sah sie an.  
„Ich mische mich öfter unter das Volk. Ich war schon Kylon und Wek“, antwortete er.  
Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Ist dein derzeitiges Sitzmöbel zu unbequem?“, fragte sie leicht spöttisch und hörte Nathaniel leise lachen.  
Alistair brauchte einen Moment, ehe er sie verstand.  
„Das Ding ist furchtbar unpraktisch und ja – auch sehr unbequem. Außerdem leben die wirklichen Menschen hier draußen und nicht in diesen riesigen Häusern“, erwiderte der König.  
Nathaniel neigte leicht den Kopf.  
„Das sind sehr edle Ansichten“, sagte er.  
Alistair sah ihn an: „Ich war lang genug einer von ihnen, um zu wissen, auf wen es ankommt.“  
„Wirst du nicht erkannt, wenn du auf Feste gehst?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Ich meine – wir haben dich vorhin alle auf der Bühne gesehen“, fügte sie an.  
Der ehemalige Wächter wandte ihr seinen Blick zu und plötzlich fühlte sie sich ertappt.  
„In Prunkrüstung, mit Krone. Niemand erwartet mich mit nichts weiter als Tunika und Leinenhose bekleidet“, erwiderte er.  
Sie grinste leicht. Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und stellte die Frage, die ihr seit Mittag durch den Kopf ging: „Hast du mich vorhin erkannt?“  
Er lächelte sie an und Kalina wollte für einen Moment direkt in die Tiefen Wege versinken.  
„Ich konnte mir gut vorstellen, dass du keine Lust auf eine große Rede oder Schulterklopfen hast. Dein Bruder lässt es schon immer pflichtschuldig über sich ergehen, wenn er bei Hofe ist.“  
„Ich... hätte dir dennoch schreiben sollen, entschuldige bitte“, murmelte sie.  
Alistair schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Nichts passiert und du bist der Einladung ja gefolgt“, erwiderte er und lächelte ihr zu.  
Kalina verlor für einen Moment die Sprache und Nathaniel rettete sie, indem er vorschlug, noch einen Wein zu trinken.  
„Noch einen?“, sagte sie.  
„Es muss doch eine Abwechslung sein, Mal etwas Alkoholisches zur Verfügung zu haben. Ihr könnt auf Vigils Wacht kaum Vorräte haben, wenn Oghren da ist“, meinte Alistair und grinste sie leicht an.  
Sie erwiderte die Geste.  
„Das ist ein gutes Argument“, sagte Nathaniel.  
„Sehe ich ebenso, die Runde geht auf mich“, meinte der König, drehte sich um und verschwand kurz.  
Kalina sah ihm nach.  
„Ich verstehe, was Zevran meinte“, sagte ihr Freund neben ihr leise.  
Die Wächterin sah zu ihrem ersten Offizier und begegnete seinem Lächeln. Es schien wissender, als es ihr lieb war. Sie mochte Nathaniel und er war neben Zevran ihr bester Freund, doch davon hatte sie ihm nie erzählt.  
„Das ist ewig her“, wehrte sie.  
„So sieht es bei euch beiden nicht aus“, widersprach er ihr mit einer Sanftheit, die sie sprachlos machte.  
Sie starrte ihn einfach einen Moment weiter an und fragte sich, warum Nathaniel und sie sich nicht einfach ineinander verliebt hatten. Es wäre viel einfacher gewesen.  
„So, für jeden einen“, meldete Alistairs Stimme sich zu Wort.  
Kalina drehte sich zu ihm um und nahm ihm einen Becher ab, ebenso wie ihr Freund.  
Ihr erster Offizier verabschiedete sich allerdings nach dem Becher, indem er Müdigkeit vorschützte. Die Wächterin war ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht müde war, dennoch hatte er schon während des Weins zweimal so getan, als müsse er ein Gähnen unterdrücken.  
Kurz überlegte sie, sich anzuschließen, aber als Alistair sie fragte, ob sie noch etwas bliebe, willigte sie schließlich ein.  
Sie redeten die ganze Nacht, Kalina erzählte Geschichten aus ihrer Zeit in Amaranthine und was alles noch geschehen war, während sie den Architekten gejagt hatten und Alistair erzählte ihr von seinen Erlebnissen am Hof.  
„Und so kam es, dass Ser Naseweis eine Horde Dunkler Brut in Schach hielt, bis Oghren und ich eintrafen und sie dezimiert haben“, beendete sie ihre letzte Erzählung.  
Der König lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Kalina stimmte mit ein. Als sie sich wieder beruhigte, sah sie Alistair an, dessen Blick bereits auf ihr ruhte.  
„Ich hätte das alles gemeinsam mit dir durchmachen sollen“, sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.  
„Ich...“, sie stieß die Luft wieder aus und dachte kurz nach, ehe sie darauf einging: „Wir konnten nur so frei arbeiten, weil wir einen König haben, der uns respektiert. Ein anderer wäre uns gegenüber sicher nicht so nachsichtig gewesen.“  
Erneut schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, dieses Mal allerdings bestimmter.  
„Ich meinte als Gefährte. Ich hätte dich damals nicht gehen lassen sollen.“  
Kalina blinzelte. Hatte sie richtig gehört?  
„Es war nicht meine Entscheidung, zu gehen“, erwiderte sie und war überrascht, wie fest ihre Stimme klang, obwohl ihre Kehle wie zugeschnürt war.  
Alistair neigte leicht den Kopf.  
„Wohl wahr. Es tut mir Leid“, er wandte den Blick ab, sah an ihr vorbei.  
„Ich habe von Liebe gesprochen und bei der ersten Gelegenheit habe ich sie weggeworfen. Ich heiße deine Entscheidung immer noch nicht gut, aber möglicherweise war es die richtige“, gestand er und sah sie wieder an.  
Die Wächterin versuchte, so ruhig wie möglich zu atmen. Ihre Hände hatten sich inzwischen zu Fäusten geballt. Sie hob leicht die Schultern.  
„Ich lebe lieber ohne deine Liebe als beim Tod des Erzdämons selbst zu sterben“, erwiderte sie bitter.  
Es war keine schöne Wahrheit, aber es war eine Wahrheit, die sie aussprechen musste. Sie hatte nicht verlieren wollen, was Alistair und sie gehabt hatten, aber ihr Leben als Preis wäre ihr zu hoch gewesen.  
Er sah sei weiterhin an. „Genauso gut hätte ich dabei sterben können“, meinte er.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Ich hätte niemals dein Leben für das des Erzdämons riskiert. Dann lieber meines“, antwortete sie rasch.  
Erst dann fiel ihr ein, was sie da sagte. Alistair zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Sie war von ihrem Geständnis selbst überrascht.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das zugelassen hätte.“  
Seine Stimme war immer noch so ruhig, dass sie ahnte, dass er selbst sie auch nicht hätte sterben lassen. Sie merkte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen von denen sie gehofft hatte, schon genug vergossen zu haben.  
„Es ist müßig, darüber zu sprechen, was hätte sein können“, sagte sie und erhob sich.  
Ihr Blick wanderte zum Himmel, der bereits heller zu werden schien.  
„Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn wir schlafen gehen. Auf dich wartet sicher ein wichtiger Tag“, sagte sie knapp.  
„Kalina, es tut mir Leid. Mehr kann ich nicht tun, wenn ich könnte, würde ich es ungeschehen machen. Ich würde dich gerne als Freundin betrachten, wenn ich an dich denke. Ist das möglich?“  
Sie blinzelte die Tränen zurück und versuchte sie ihre zugezerrte Kehle hinunterzuschlucken. Seine Stimme hatte einen bittenden Tonfall angenommen und für einen Moment wirkte er wie der unerfahrene junge Mann, der sie gefragt hatte, ob sie ebenfalls Zuneigung zu ihm verspüren könnte doch gleichzeitig wirkte er... älter. Weniger unsicher.  
Schließlich gelang es ihr, ihre Traurigkeit hinunterzuschlucken. Sie atmete einmal ruhig ein und wieder aus und nickte langsam.  
„Das ist möglich. Ich wäre gerne mit dir befreundet“, antwortete sie.  
Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Das ist sehr gut. Ich hasse es, immer nur förmliches Gerede um mich herum zu hören“, gestand er und zeigte einmal mehr sein jungenhafts Grinsen.  
Sie lachte leise.  
„Ich bin immer noch in Amaranthine, Eure Majestät. Ihr werdet also nicht so viel von meinem informellen Gerede haben“, gab sie zurück, bewusst die höfliche Anrede nutzend.  
Er seufzte.  
„An manchen Tagen wünschte ich, ich wäre einfach einer von deinen Männern. Die Herausforderungen eines Grauen Wächters erschienen mir immer schaffbar. Mit den Banns zu verhandeln – sagen wir, an manchen Tagen würde ich sogar lieber ein Gespräch mit Morrigan führen.“  
Sie grinste leicht.  
„Das sagt einiges aus. Nichtsdestotrotz solltest du ausgeschlafen sein, wenn du es wieder mit ihnen aufnimmst“, sagte sie, dieses Mal wirklich um seine Müdigkeit besorgt und nicht, um ihn loszuwerden.  
Er seufzte.  
„Ich hasse es immer noch, wenn du Recht hast“, erwiderte er und erhob sich ebenfalls.  
„Dann wünsche ich dir noch eine angenehme Nachtruhe.“  
Sie nickte ihm zu: „Ich dir ebenfalls. Und leichtere Verhandlungen“, fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu, das er für einen Moment erwiderte.  
Dann trat er auf sie zu und legte seine Arme um sie. Kalina reagierte viel mehr instinktiv als bewusst. Sie umarmte ihn ebenfalls, bettete ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und sog seinen Geruch ein. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie nicht wollte, dass dieser Moment jemals endete, denn wenn sie ihn los ließ, wäre er wieder einfach nur ihr Freund.  
Dennoch tat sie es, rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch und drehte sich dann um. In Gedanken versunken ging sie zur Taverne zurück.


	7. Unerwarteter Besuch

Sie saßen im Speisesaal zusammen und warteten darauf, dass das Essen aufgetragen wurde. Kalina sah an der Tafel hinab. Es waren fast alle da, mit Ausnahme von Anders, der in die tiefen Wege aufgebrochen und dort verschwunden war. Der Gedanke stimmte sie ein wenig traurig, doch es war ihre Idee, dass jeder Graue Wächter dort ein Viertel Jahr verbrachte. Justice und der Magier teilten sich inzwischen den Körper des Menschen. Sie betete jeden Tag zum Erbauer, dass ihr Freund dafür nicht in Schwierigkeiten geriet und falls doch, dass er sich an sie erinnerte und sie benachrichtigen würde.  
Da er wenig Lust darauf gehabt hatte, sich der Legion der Toten vorübergehend anzuschließen, war er mit einer Abteilung aus Orlais unterwegs. Doch irgendwann war er verschwunden und seine Kameraden hatten nicht zu sagen vermocht, wohin. Kalina hatte mehr als einmal gehofft, dass er einfach wieder auftauchen würde und war selbst aufgebrochen, um ihn zu suchen, jedoch ohne Erfolg.  
Oghren saß neben Felsi, die mit dem Kiesel zu Besuch war. Sie sah zur Tür, weil sie immer noch mit der Rückkehr von Nathaniels Trupp rechnete und tatsächlich öffnete diese sich, doch es trat nicht ihr erster Offizier ein.  
„Alistair“, entfuhr es ihr überrascht und sie erhob sich.  
Die Gespräche verstummten, nur Zevran, der neben ihr saß, wirkte gelassen wie immer.  
„Kommandantin“, er neigte leicht den Kopf in ihre Richtung und trat gefolgt von seinen Soldaten ein.  
„Wir sind zu einem Besuch bei Bann Aden unterwegs und erbitten ein Obdach für die Nacht“, fuhr er fort.  
In diesem Moment schoben sich Bedienstete durch die Türen und trugen Platten mit Fleisch und Brot herein. Sie konnte sehen, wie Alistair ihnen mit den Blicken folgte. Sie musste schmunzeln, als sie die hungrigen Blicke der Männer sah. Der König versteckte es etwas besser, aber sie kannte ihn, wenn er versuchte, sich zurückzuhalten.  
„Und ein Abendbrot wäre auch nett“, fügte er an und für einen winzigen Moment sah sie wieder den jungen Wächter, der sie im Lager angegrinst hatte, nachdem sie ihm damals gesagt hatte, dass die Grauen Wächter und er nun ihr zu Hause waren.  
'Reiß dich zusammen', ermahnte sie sich und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, dass der König vor wenigen Wochen seine Verlobung mit irgendeiner Arlessa bekannt gegeben hatte, die aber ihres Wissens noch nicht bei Hof weilte. Aber ihn hier ohne weibliche Begleitung zu sehen half ihr nicht gerade, an den Schmerz zu denken, den sie bei dieser Nachricht empfunden und seither versucht hatte, zu verdrängen.  
Sie machte eine einladende Handbewegung. Der Saal war groß genug, um eine kleine Armee darin speisen zu lassen. Unbenutzte Tische und Bänke standen an den Wänden aufgereiht.  
„Wir haben mehr als genug Platz, Euer Majestät“, sie verneigte sich leicht.  
„Ihr habt den König gehört, Leute. Bevor seine Männer nichts zu sitzen haben, greift niemand zu“, wies sie ihre Wächter an.  
„Das gilt auch für sehr gute Freunde“, fügte sie an und warf Zevran einen Blick zu, der bereits ein Stück Fleisch mit seinem Dolch aufgespießt hatte.  
Er seufzte theatralisch, ehe er sich erhob. Gemeinsam rückten sie eine Bank von der Wand. Der Assassine verschwand augenblicklich wieder und sie fand sich mit Alistair an einem Tisch wieder, den sie weiter in die Halle schoben.  
„Eure Vasallen wären geschockt, wenn sie Euch Möbel rücken sähen, Euer Majestät“, meinte sie und konnte ein Lächeln nicht verwinden.  
„Deswegen komme ich auch nicht bei meinen Vasallen sondern bei Freunden unter“, erwiderte er, als sei es das selbstverständlichste der Welt.  
Die Graue Wächterin versuchte, das warme Gefühl in der Magengegend zu ignorieren, das seine Worte auslösten. Sicherlich kam es nur von der Vorfreude auf die warme Mahlzeit.  
„Ihr habt Euch einen guten Zeitpunkt ausgesucht. Fleisch gibt es für gewöhnlich nur zwei Mal die Woche“, beschied sie ihm und trat endlich von dem Tisch zurück, den sie zu den anderen geschoben hatten, so dass die Tafel groß genug für alle Anwesenden war. Zwei seiner Soldaten rückten eine Bank heran. Velanna nahm eine Platte mit Fleisch vom Tisch der Wächter und stellte sie den Soldaten hin. Ihre Bewegungen waren immer noch abgehackt, wenn sie mit fremden Menschen zu tun hatte, doch wenigstens den Wächtern gegenüber war sie etwas aufgetaut.  
Der König lachte leise.  
„Wenn ich an unsere Zeiten im Lager zurückdachte, wo wir froh waren, wenn wir etwas Trockenfleisch hatten – ich denke, wir wären mit jedem Essen zufrieden gewesen“, sagte er und ein Lächeln blitzte über sein Gesicht.  
Er setzte sich kurzerhand auf die Bank und griff nach einem Becher. Kalinas Platz war fast neben ihm, nur Zevran saß zwischen ihnen.  
„Wie steht es in den Freien Marschen?“, wollte sie wissen, während sie sich etwas von dem Brot abbrach.  
„Nun, die Qunari lagern immer noch in Kirkwall, wie man hört. Niemand weiß, was sie wollen, nur, dass sie auf ein Schiff warten, das sie abholt. Außerdem soll die Kommandantin dort... sehr hart durchgreifen.“  
„Ist sie so schlimm?“, fragte Kalina zweifelnd.  
Alistair hob die Schultern.  
„Ich kann die Lage nicht beurteilen, wenn ich sie nicht selbst sehe. Ich werde ihr wohl bei Gelegenheit einen Besuch abstatten“, antwortete er ehrlich.  
„Ist es das? Oder wollt Ihr lernen, Eure Magier wieder in Ketten zu legen?“, fragte Velanna, die Zevran gegenüber saß.  
Kalina schüttelte den Kopf, unterließ es jedoch, ihre Wächterin zurecht zu weisen.  
„Nein, eher nicht. Ich stehe dazu, dass der Turm am Calenhad-See sich selbst verwaltet“, widersprach der König.  
„Wir werden sehen, wie lange“, hielt sie dagegen.  
„So wie Ihr sprecht, meine Schöne, könnte man meinen, Ihr wollt Anders ersetzen. Ich hatte mich schon auf die Abende ohne 'Magier-sind-so-verfolgt'-Gerede gefreut“, mischte Zevran sich leicht spöttisch ein.  
Velanna wollte etwas erwidern, schloss den Mund jedoch wieder, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und ein weiterer Trupp Wächter und Soldaten eintrat.  
„Verzeiht die Verspätung“, entschuldigte Nathaniel sich und verneigte sich leicht in Richtung der Anwesenden, ehe er vollständig eintrat.  
„Ein Wächter kommt nie zu spät, er kommt immer dann, wenn er es für richtig erachtet“, erwiderte sie und lächelte ihrem Freund zu.  
„Das... nun ja. Wie könnte ich mit der Kommandantin streiten?“, antwortete er und erwiderte das Lächeln.  
„Majestät“, er verneigte sich erneut in Alistairs Richtung, ehe er sich neben Velanna, seiner Vorgesetzten gegenüber, niederließ.  
„Nun, außer der Wächter verpasst dadurch den Erzdämon, das wäre dann doch etwas peinlich“, gab Zevran kauend zu bedenken.  
Nathaniel neigte leicht den Kopf.  
„Wohl wahr. Obwohl ich hoffe, dass während meiner Zeit kein neuer Erzdämon auftauchen wird.“  
„Es gibt auch so genug Dunkle Brut zu besiegen“, erinnerte Velanna ihn kühl.  
„In der Tat, Velanna. Doch heute sind es wieder einige weniger, die Ihr mit einem Feuerball bewerfen könnt“, antwortete Nathaniel höflich.  
„Bildet Euch nicht zu viel auf Euer Können mit dem Bogen ein“, hielt sie dagegen.  
Nathaniel schmunzelte leicht.  
„Wenigstens sprecht Ihr von Können, meine Dame, das freut mich.“  
Velanna verstummte und aß rasch auf. Sie erhob sich grußlos und verließ die Halle.  
„Nathaniel, mein Freund, Ihr beide seid die traurigste Romanze, seit Barden angefangen haben, die Liebe zu besingen. Und das sage ich, obwohl Eure Kommandantin anwesend ist“, sagte Zevran leichthin.  
Kalina starrte für einen Moment auf ihren Krug und versuchte zu verstehen, ob sie richtig gehört hatte. Ganz langsam wandte sie den Kopf und sah den Assassinen an. Neben ihm saß Alistair und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er zugehört hatte. Er sprach gerade mit Oghren. Oder vielmehr hörte einem zu laut vorgetragenem Witz des Zwerges zu.  
Sie blinzelte und versuchte rasch eine Entscheidung zu fällen, wie sie damit umgehen sollte, als ihr erster Offizier ihr zu Hilfe kam.  
„Unsere Kommandantin ist zu beschäftigt für solche Dinge, es ist ungerecht, sie als Maßstab zu verwenden“, widersprach er in seiner ruhigen Art.  
Sie neigte leicht den Kopf.  
„Dann hoffe ich doch, dass mein erster Offizier nicht zu beschäftigt dafür ist. Unsere Zeit ist zu kurz für solche Tänze, Nathaniel. Und wir schauen euch schon sehr lange dabei zu“, erinnerte sie ihn.  
„Vielleicht eines Tages“, wich er wie so oft aus, doch dieses Mal wollte sie ihn nicht damit durchkommen lassen.  
„Oh nein. Du redest mit ihr. Heute. Sonst tue ich es. Und ich glaube, ich werde dann meine gesamte Autorität ihr gegenüber ausspielen. Ich frage mich, wie gut das läuft.“  
Sie begegnete dem Blick ihres Freundes ganz ruhig.  
„Und das lasst Ihr Euch von dem Maßstab für unspektakuläres Liebesleben bieten“, zog Zevran ihn auf und für einen Lidschlag lang wollte sie ihn schlagen.  
„Ich habe kein unspektakuläres Liebesleben. Es war nur einfach sehr kurz“, widersprach sie und versuchte, ihre Stimme normal klingen zu lassen.  
„Womit du wirklich gut als schlechtes Beispiel dienst“, meinte Zevran und sah sie an.  
Der Umstand, dass ihr gescheitertes Liebesleben neben ihm saß und mit jedem Augenblick so wirkte, als würde es mehr zuhören, machte es für sie nicht einfacher.  
„Gut, gewonnen. Zufrieden, Arainai?“, fragte sie und erlaubte sich einen etwas harscheren Tonfall.  
Für einen Moment wirkte ihr Freund bedauernd: „Zufrieden, nein. Aber bestätigt.“  
Er erhob sich ebenfalls.  
„Was für ein Mahl“, murmelte sie.  
„Nathaniel, wenn du noch Zeit hast, hätte ich gerne einen kurzen Bericht, wenn du fertig bist“, wandte sie sich an ihn.  
„Majestät, die Bediensteten werden Euch Eure Gemächer und Euren Männern Plätze zum Schlafen zeigen. Ich muss noch einen Bericht für Weisshaupt verfassen. Entschuldigt mich“, wandte sie sich an ihn, da niemand mehr zwischen ihnen saß.  
Alistair sah sie an und sie versuchte in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, ob er die Unterhaltung zwischen Zev und ihr verfolgt hatte und falls ja, zu welchem Schluss er gekommen war. Doch sein Gesicht gab nichts für sie Preis.  
„Sogar abends am Arbeiten? Ich halte Euch nicht auf, aber überarbeitet Euch nicht“, antwortete er.  
Klang er enttäuscht? Sicherlich bildete sie sich das nur ein.  
Kalina verließ die Halle. Sie machte einen Umweg über die Küche und füllte sich eine Karaffe mit Wein und nahm noch zwei Becher mit, ehe sie sich in ihr Zimmer begab. Mit Ausnahme des Luxus eines größeren Bettes und eines ordentlichen Schreibtisches nebst drei Stühlen hatte es auch nur noch eine kleine Truhe als Aufbewahrungsort für ihre Habe. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und begann den Bericht an Weisshaupt.  
Nathaniel stieß nach einigen Minuten zu ihr. Sie hielt seine Aussagen schriftlich fest.  
„Wir werden vermutlich wieder keine Reaktion erhalten“, warnte sie ihn vor.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen einmal einen Besuch abstatten. Es ist merkwürdig, aus so großer Ferne... nun, nicht regiert zu werden, aber Rede und Antwort stehen zu müssen“, sagte er  
Sie hob ihre Augenbrauen.  
„Wir? Wenn das ein Angebot ist, komme ich darauf gerne zurück. Der Erbauer weiß, dass ich ihnen nicht alleine gegenüber treten könnte und ich habe den Eindruck, dass du der bessere Diplomat von uns bist“, erwiderte sie.  
Ein feines Lächeln spann sich um Nathaniels Mundwinkel und er neigte leicht den Kopf.  
Kalina streute Löschsand auf das Pergament, wartete kurze und pustete ihn abschließend wieder herunter. Dann rollte sie den Brief zusammen und tat ihn in die Bulle, in der er nach Weisshaupt gelangen würde.  
Sie stellte sie zur Seite, verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander und stützte sich auf ihre Unterarme, während sie sich etwas nach vorne beugte.  
„Was mich zu einem anderen Thema bringt: Du und Velanna.“  
Nathaniel lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und seine Augen wurden etwas schmaler.  
„Müssen wir darüber reden, Kommandantin?“  
Sie verstand den Wink und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.  
„Ich werde nicht mit ihr reden. Es ist eure Sache. Du weißt, dass wir nicht besonders alt werden. Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir nur für die Pflicht leben und es Grauen Wächtern durchaus erlaubt, eine Beziehung miteinander einzugehen“, sagte sie.  
So sicher war sie sich nicht. Morrigan hatte es einmal Alistair gefragt, als sie durch den Brecilianwald gereist waren und auch er schien darauf keine wirkliche Antwort gehabt zu haben. Im Nachhinein – Kalina war sicher, dass die Hexe nur hatte wissen wollen, wie ihre Chancen standen, dass das Ritual durchgeführt wurde.  
Die Wächterin war nicht sicher, ob sie Morrigans Vorschlag abgelehnt hätte, wenn es um Alistair und ihr Leben gegangen wäre. Wahrscheinlich nicht.  
Im Nachhinein bedauerte sie ein wenig, dass sie der Hexe nicht geholfen hatte. Nach all der Zeit ahnte sie, dass es Morrigan wirklich nur um die Seele eines alten Gottes gegangen war. Doch damals, in der Hitze der Umstände – Alistair hatte sie verstoßen und sie jagten den Erzdämon quer durch Ferelden – hatte sie nur gesehen, wie die Magierin ihren eigenen Vorteil wollte.  
Sie holte ihre Gedanken in den Augenblick zurück.  
„Wirklich? Es... erscheint mir nicht richtig. Was, wenn man sich zwischen dem Erzdämon und der Geliebten entscheiden muss?“, stellte ihr Freund die entscheidende Frage.  
Kalina blinzelte kurz.  
„Dann werden sich beide an ihre Pflicht erinnern und einer wird den finalen Schlag führen. Ich bin mir dessen sicher“, sagte sie mit fester Stimme.  
Nathaniel wusste mittlerweile als Einziger ihrer Wächter, was mit demjenigen geschah, der den Erzdämon erschlug. Sie hielt es für richtig, ihren ersten Offizier einzuweihen. Sie vertraute ihm inzwischen blind und wusste, dass er es ebenso hielt.  
„Ich wollte nur, das du dir bewusst machst, dass es mehr gibt, als Dunkle Brut zu jagen. Du magst sie und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist sie dir auch zugetan. Wenn du sie in einem günstigen Moment erwischst, könnte sie sogar dazu stehen“, sie nickte ihm leicht zu.  
„Mehr werde ich dazu nicht sagen, versprochen“, schloss sie das Gespräch.  
„Danke“, Nathaniel neigte leicht das Haupt, als es klopfte.  
Die Wächterin sah zur Tür.  
„Herein?“, sie war nicht sicher, wer um diese Zeit noch zu ihr kommen würde.  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Alistair stand im Rahmen.  
„Ich... wollte nicht stören“, brach er ab, als er Nathaniel sah.  
„Wir waren gerade fertig“, erwiderte dieser und erhob sich.  
Er nickte ihnen beiden zu, dann verließ er ihre Kammer. Kalina erhob sich und ging dem König entgegen.  
„Sicher, dass du Zeit hast?“, fragte er und musterte sie.  
„Für dich? Natürlich“, erwiderte sie und versuchte ihr Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Wenigstens hatte sie das 'immer' hinunter geschluckt, das ihr ebenfalls auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.  
„Gut“, er lächelte, dann umarmten sie sich kurz.  
Etwas in ihr wallte auf, wollte ihn nicht loslassen, sondern küssen.  
„Bitte“, sie trat sicherheitshalber zwei Schritte zurück und deutete auf ihren Schreibtisch.  
„Mmh – hätte nie gedacht, mal hinter deinem Schreibtisch zu sitzen“, sagte er, als er sich im Stuhl nieder ließ.  
„Wirklich?“, gab sie zurück, schloss die Tür und folgte ihm dann.  
Sie war ganz froh über das hölzerne Möbel zwischen ihnen. Sie war geradezu aufgekratzt, dass er sie aufsuchte und scheinbar nicht nur belanglose Höflichkeiten austauschen wollte. Sie hoffte nur, dass er nichts von ihrer Unruhe merkte.  
Alistair hob die Hände.  
„Es ist einfach – wir sind uns kurz vor der Schlacht begegnet und waren seitdem nur am Reisen. Wenn ich mir dein Leben vorstelle – hat es eher mit Dunkler Brut zu tun als mit einem Schreibtisch“, er grinste sie halb an.  
„Nun dann – willkommen an meinem Schreibtisch, Majestät. Wein?“, sie deutete auf die Karaffe und die ungenutzten Becher.  
Sie hatte Nathaniel etwas anbieten wollen, es dann aber vergessen.  
„Wenn du noch etwas vor Oghren retten konntest, sicher“, gab er zurück.  
Sie füllte die beiden Becher und gab einen davon Alistair.  
„Ich danke dir für das Obdach. Meine Männer sind froh, eine Nacht nicht im Wald zu verbringen und so sehr ich unsere gemeinsamen Reisen vermisse – in einem Zelt zu schlafen steht nicht oben auf der Liste von Dingen, die mir fehlen“, gestand er.  
Kalina versuchte erneut zu ignorieren, dass er sagte, dass ihm ihre gemeinsame Zeit fehlte. Er meinte sicherlich die ganze Reise. Und das Fehlen von höfischen Intrigen. Und das Töten Dunkler Brut. Nicht sie im Speziellen. Ja, so war es sicher.  
„Nun, was bringt Seine Majestät zu mir?“, wollte sie wissen, um sich abzulenken.  
Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, den König für heute vor der Tür lassen zu können“, sagte er.  
Sie grinste.  
„In dem Falle – lass mich noch kurz die Kommandantin hinaus begleiten“, sie verließ ihren Platz und kurz darauf ihr Zimmer.  
Sie schloss die Tür nur einen Moment und stand im dunklen, kühlen Flur. Dann öffnete sie die Tür wieder, betrat ihr Zimmer erneut und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Die Luft wirkte etwas abgestanden und sie ging zum Fenster und öffnete die Fensterläden, um noch etwas von der lauen Nachtluft hineinzulassen.  
Alistair lächelte sie an, als sie sich zu ihm setzte. Sie nahm ebenfalls ihren Becher in die Hand und sie prosteten einander zu, ehe sie jeder etwas tranken. Sie tauschten Geschichten aus, die ihnen seit ihrer letzten Begegnung widerfahren waren oder die sie einander noch nicht erzählt hatten. Sie redeten über fast alles, Alistairs Obsession für Käse und wie er Eamon mit seinen nächtlichen Ausflügen immer wieder aufbrachte, dieser aber seinen König schlecht so zurechtweisen konnte wie den Jungen in Redcliffe damals, über die Adligen, die Kalina unterstanden, über ihre erfolglose Suche nach Anders, aber nicht über seine Verlobte oder die Hochzeit. Die Wächterin wusste nicht, ob es einen Termin dafür gab und sie wollte es nicht wissen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass er den König vor der Tür gelassen hatte und wenn es nach ihr ging, beließen sie es auch dabei.  
Schließlich merkte sie, dass sie fröstelte. Alistair erzählte gerade, wie er versucht hatte, einige Adlige, die um seine Gunst buhlten, gegeneinander auszuspielen und sie fand, dass er sich dabei gut schlug, wenn seine Schilderungen stimmten.  
Sie erhob sich und ging erneut zum Fenster hinüber, während er von seinem letzten Schachzug berichtete. Er erhob sich, folgte ihr und lehnte sich neben ihr an die Mauer, während sie sich etwas aus dem Fenster beugte und den Laden heranzog.  
„Sehr geschickt“, kommentierte sie, während sie einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte, um die Haken, die am Laden befestigt waren, in die Ösen, die sich im Mauerwerk befanden, zu haken.  
„Wollen wir hoffen, dass es funktioniert. Das hält sie mir vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre vom Hals“, gab er zurück.  
Nachdem sie das Fenster geschlossen hatte, drehte sie sich um und plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst, wie nah sie ihm war. Sie trennte nur noch ein kleiner Schritt und sie blinzelte, verwirrt über die plötzliche Nähe. Auch in seinem Gesicht schien sich etwas zu verändern. Sie spürte seine Hand an ihrer Wange und sein Daumen strich leicht darüber. Sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine, doch statt sie fortzuziehen, hielt sie sie einfach nur fest und ehe sie es sich versah, küssten sie einander. Hatte er damit angefangen? Oder sie? Sie spürte seine andere Hand an ihrem Rücken und ihre Hand wanderte über seinen Brustkorb.  
Unter einer letzten Aufbringung ihrer Willenskraft drückte sie sich kurz von ihm fort, gerade weit genug, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Sie hätte an seine Verlobte denken sollen, daran, dass sie beide schon mehr als zwei Jahre getrennt waren, doch sie dachte nichts von alledem. Ihr ging nur durch den Kopf, dass der König und die Kommandantin nicht in diesem Zimmer waren, ehe sie ihn küsste, dieses Mal leidenschaftlicher.  
Er erwiderte den Kuss und seine Bewegungen wurden ebenfalls fordernder.

Sie erwachte, als sie Alistairs Stimme leise sagen hörte: „Ich befürchte...“  
Dann wurde laut gegen ihre Tür geklopft.  
„Kommandantin, bist du auf?“, wollte Oghren von der anderen Seite der Tür wissen.  
Kalina wurde sich des warmen Körpers bewusst, der hinter ihr lag, vollkommen unbekleidet, ebenso wie sie. Ihr Kopf lag auf seinem Arm und seine andere Hand lag auf ihrem nackten Bauch.  
Mit einem Schlag kehrte die Erinnerung an den vorherigen Abend zurück. Sie hatte mit Alistair geschlafen. Nein, das war nicht richtig, mit dem verlobten König.  
„Gleich, Oghren“, rief sie zurück und stand rasch auf.  
Sie streifte Alistairs Blick nur, als sie sich suchend nach ihrer Kleidung umsah. Hatten sie sie wirklich derart im Raum verteilt?  
Kalina bückte sich hastig nach ihrer Tunika und streifte sie über, dann nahm sie ihre Hose und schlüpfte hinein.  
„Falls du deine Rüstung suchst – die hattest du Wade zum Ausbessern gegeben“, erinnerte Sigruns Stimme sie.  
„Ja doch!“, herrschte sie beide durch die geschlossene Tür an, legte ihren Gürtel um und zog anschließend ihre leichten Stiefel über ihre Füße.  
Erst dann traute sie sich, zu ihrem Bett zu schauen, in dem immer noch Alistair lag, inzwischen auf die Ellenbogen gestützt.  
Beim Erbauer, er sah immer noch viel zu gut für sie aus und wenn sie ihn weiter mit nacktem Oberkörper dort liegen sehen würde, war sie nicht sicher, ob sich die Ereignisse vom gestrigen Abend nicht wiederholen würden.  
Sie hatten seine Verlobte betrogen, sie beide, obwohl sie beide von ihr wussten. Wie hatten sie etwas Derartiges tun können? Kalina konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären.  
Sie fragte sich einen Moment, was in seinem Kopf vorging, seine braunen Augen gaben nichts preis.  
Kalina wandte sich ab, griff nach ihrem Waffengurt, dann schlüpfte sie zur Tür hinaus, damit niemand sah, wer noch in ihrem Zimmer war.  
„Wurde ja Zeit“, meinte Sigrun.  
„Von mir aus hätte sie sich auch langsam anziehen können“, meinte Oghren.  
„Damit du mich noch länger mit deinem Geruch belästigen kannst“, warf die Zwergin ihm vor.  
„Genug ihr zwei. Oghren – wir brauchen noch Proviant. Sigrun, ich könnte deine Hilfe beim Anlegen der Rüstung gebrauchen“, wandte sie sich an die beiden Wächter.  
„Warum darf ich dir nicht helfen?“, fragte Oghren.  
„Weil du den Köchen immer eine Extra-Ration für uns abschwatzt“, hielt sie matt dagegen. Außerdem brauchte sie gerade jemand Ruhigeres um sich herum.  
Sie hatte am vorigen Abend völlig vergessen, dass Sigrun, Oghren und sie für eine einwöchige Patrouille eingeteilt waren. Und sie hatte Alistair ohne ein weiteres Wort zurückgelassen.  
Zum Zurückgehen war es zu spät. Vielleicht war es das Beste, möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich zu bringen und so zu tun, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Sie machte sich, begleitet von Sigrun, auf den Weg zu Wade.


	8. Der Brief

Kalina konnte es nur halb glauben, als sie sich Denerim näherte. Sie war tatsächlich aufgebrochen, nur begleitet von Nathaniel, Velanna und Sigrun dieses Mal.  
Velanna hatte den Wunsch geäußert, Valendrian zu sehen und sie gebeten, sie zu begleiten. Damit man sie an Hof vorließ. Kalina konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, dass die Dalish es sich mit ihrem Mundwerk rasch verbauen könnte, wo die Kommandantin der Wächter weiterkam.  
Sigrun hatten sie mitgenommen, weil sie noch nie in Denerim gewesen war. Als sie an Highever vorbeikamen und dort erfuhren, dass ihr Bruder derzeit bei Hof weilte, war sie beinahe froh darüber. Sie konnte bei ihm unterkommen und nach einem hoffentlich kurzen Gespräch mit Alistair tatsächlich noch etwas wie Urlaub machen.  
Allerdings sprach Velanna kaum mit Nathaniel. Nichtsdestotrotz wollte Kalina dieses Mal nicht ohne ihn reisen. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der bevorstehenden Begegnung und sie würde einen Freund gut gebrauchen können.  
Sie erreichten das Stadtanwesen ihrer Familie. Kalina umarmte ihren Bruder und war froh, ihn zu sehen. Er aß mit ihnen zu Mittag, was allerdings nicht sehr lange dauerte, denn Velanna schien es eilig zu haben, Valendrian aufzusuchen.  
„Also, gehen wir?“, wandte sie sich in ihrer üblich harschen Art an Kalina, gerade nachdem die Teller abgetragen worden waren.  
Die Kommandantin erhob sich.  
„Ihr geht schon?“, erkundigte ihr Bruder sich.  
„Wir können nicht den ganzen Tag vertrödeln“, hielt die Elfe dagegen.  
„Velanna, wenn du meinem Bruder gegenüber etwas freundlicher sein könntest, danke. Er gibt uns Obdach.“  
„Ich habe nicht darum gebeten bei einem weiteren Adligen unterzukommen“, erwiderte die Magierin.  
„Er hat dir nichts getan und deinem Volk auch nicht“, wies Nathaniel sie sanft zurecht.  
Die Elfe schoss ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn wohl in Flammen aufgehen lassen sollte, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Wenigstens blieb sie stumm.  
Fergus runzelte leicht die Stirn.  
„Gut, ich denke, ihr Wächter esst heute Abend für euch, dich Schwesterlein hätte ich allerdings gerne dabei. Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen.“  
Kalina blinzelte. Hatte Fergus eine neue Frau? Kurz vergaß sie, was für ein Gespräch ihr bevorstand und sie lächelte.  
„Natürlich. Es wird nicht lange dauern. Bis später“, sie winkte den anderen zu, dann begaben sie sich zum Palast.  
Bei jedem Schritt, den sie sich dem Gebäude näherten, schien etwas in ihrem Innersten zu ziehen und sie davon wegbringen zu wollen, doch sie ging weiter.  
Sie konnte nicht vor Velanna kneifen, das würde sie sich nie verzeihen. Außerdem war das Gespräch nötig, auch wenn sie es sich kaum eingestehen wollte. Wäre es nach ihr gegangen, hätte sie sich ewig an diese eine Nacht mit Alistair geklammert, aber es wurde nicht besser. Und je länger sie zurücklag, desto schmerzlicher wurde es.  
Sie musste einmal aus seinem Mund hören, dass es ein Ausrutscher war, dann konnte sie hoffentlich weitermachen.  
Sein Brief hatte sie vor einem Monat erreicht, doch sie war erst aufgebrochen, als Velanna sie darum gebeten hatte.

_„Kalina,_

_ich bin wieder zurück bei Hofe und ich bitte dich, mich aufzusuchen. Es gibt einige Dinge, die ich mit dir besprechen muss, leider verhindern die derzeitigen Umstände, dass ich dich aufsuche._

_Alistair“_

Sie erreichten das Tor und man ließ sie ohne Probleme passieren, dann fragten sie nach Valendrian und man wies ihnen den Weg zum Garten. Es war ein warmer Tag im Frühsommer und die Luft roch in den Gärten weniger nach Stadt. Sie erspähten schließlich den alten Elfen, wie er unter einem Baum saß und ihn ansah.  
Manchmal fragte Kalina sich, ob die Elfen wirklich derart mit der Natur verbunden waren oder es nur vortäuschten. Sie wies sich selbst in Gedanken zurecht. Der Gedanke war ungerecht.  
Sie wollte mit zu Valendrian hinübergehen, der ihnen den Rücken zugewandt saß, doch Velanna berührte sie nur leicht am Arm und schüttelte den Kopf, als ihre Kommandantin sie ansah.  
Kalina nickte ihr zu, dann wandte sie sich um und ging ein paar Schritte. Sie sog den Duft der Blumen ein, der in der Luft hing und stellte sich in den Schatten eines Nadelbaumes, am Palast hinauf sehend. Dann sah sie Alistair, wie er auf einen Balkon hinaustrat. Rasch senkte sie den Blick, kam sich dann aber dumm dabei vor und sah wieder nach oben. Er hatte sie bereits gesehen und erwiderte ihren Blick.  
Die Wächterin seufzte. Ein kleiner Teil von ihr hatte immer noch die Hoffnung gehegt, einfach wieder gehen zu können.  
Sie straffte ihre Haltung, betrat den Palast wieder und ließ sich von einem Diener zum König führen.  
Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie vor knapp zwei Jahren das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Damals war Alistair voller Zorn auf sie gewesen. Wie es jetzt aussehen würde, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen und sie fürchtete den Moment, da sie alleine waren.  
Doch dann klopfte der Diener, sie wurden hinein gerufen und der Bedienstete umgehend wieder hinaus geschickt.  
Alistair stand immer noch an den Fenstern, die auf den Balkon führten und schloss sie gerade, als sie eintrat. Hinter ihr schloss sich die Tür, als der Diener das Zimmer verließ und sie waren alleine. Der ehemalige Wächter verharrte noch einen Moment am Fenster, dann drehte er sich zu ihr um.  
„Ich hatte schon gedacht, du kommst nicht mehr“, sagte er statt einer Begrüßung.  
Kalina hob die Schultern.  
„Wir... sollten wohl reden. Machen wir es kurz, du hast sicherlich zu tun und mein Bruder erwartet mich zum Abendessen zurück“, erwiderte sie.  
Sie hielt dem Blick aus den braunen Augen stand obwohl es sie beinahe all ihre Willenskraft kostete. Er sah einen Lidschlag lang verletzt aus, als sie sagte, dass sie nur kurz mit ihm reden wollte.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, du bleibst länger“, sagte er leise, dann trat er zwei Schritte auf sie zu, blieb aber so weit entfernt, dass sie sich nicht einmal hätten berühren können, wenn sie beide die Arme ausgestreckt hätten.  
Nun sah sie doch zur Seite.  
„Wir haben beide einen Fehler gemacht“, sagte sie.  
„Einen Fehler nennst du das?“  
Sie wandte ihm wieder ihr Gesicht zu: „Wie denn sonst? Du bist der König und wichtiger noch, verlobt! Natürlich war es ein Fehler, wir haben uns beide dumm verhalten!“, warf sie ihm an den Kopf.  
„Ich bin nicht mehr verlobt.“  
„Was?“  
„Ich habe meine Verlobung aufgelöst. Nach dem Besuch bei Bann Aden war ich einige Tage hier und habe mir unsere... letzte Begegnung durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Ich will eine Frau an meiner Seite, die ich liebe und der ich vertrauen kann. Wie soll das mit einer Arlessa, die ich kaum kenne, gehen?“  
Während seiner Erklärung hatte er begonnen auf und ab zu gehen.  
„Du kannst doch nicht einfach... Sag mir, dass du diese Verlobung nicht deswegen aufgelöst hast“, verlangte sie entgeistert.  
Er hielt inne und sah zu ihr und sie kannte die Antwort, bevor er sie gab: „Doch.“  
„Das... wieso?“  
Er machte noch einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich das gerade gesagt habe.“  
Sie blinzelte.  
„Du brauchst eine Braut, Alistair“, sagte sie und wusste selbst nicht, was sie damit sagte.  
„Das ist mir bewusst“, antwortete er ruhig.  
„Aber ich bin es Leid, immer nur die Entscheidungen zu treffen, die für Ferelden richtig erscheinen. Ich kann nicht die letzten Jahre, die ich habe, ausschließlich als König verbringen. Als du gegangen warst, war meine größte Sorge, dass ich dich nie wieder so festhalten würde, wie an diesem Morgen. Ich habe in der Nacht nicht geschlafen und bin am nächsten Tag einmal fast aus dem Sattel gefallen, weil ich eingenickt war, trotzdem dachte ich nicht an meine zukünftige Gemahlin sondern die Frau, die ich wirklich an meiner Seite haben will.“  
Kalina fühlte sich, als hätte sie ein Blitz getroffen, nur ohne den Schmerz. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.  
„Ich... was soll das heißen?“, sie kam sich unglaublich dumm bei der Frage vor.  
Alistair schien gerade dabei zu sein, ihr noch einmal sein Herz zu öffnen und sie tat – nichts.  
„Ich habe nie wirklich aufgehört, dich zu lieben. Ich war zornig, enttäuscht, verletzt aber all das hat es nicht verschwinden lassen und als wir uns wieder angenähert haben... habe ich mir eingeredet, dass wir einfach nur Freunde sein könnten, aber ich will mehr als das.“  
Sie schluckte.  
„Wenn du diese Nacht wirklich als Fehler ansiehst und es nur ein Ausrutscher war, respektiere ich das. Ich werde dich dann nie wieder damit behelligen“, fügte er an.  
„Ich...“, begann sie.  
Sie sollte es sagen. Dass es ein Fehler war. Aber sie konnte ihm nicht ins Gesicht lügen. Gleichzeitig konnte sie nicht einfach zu ihm zurückkehren und so tun, als hätte er ihr nie das Herz gebrochen.  
„Lina?“, seine Stimme klang fragend und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie ihn schon länger angestarrt hatte, ohne etwas zu sagen.  
„Tut mir Leid“, brachte sie hervor, drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer.  
Ihre Füße trugen sie so rasch wie sie konnte aus dem Schloss. Sie rannte durch die Straßen Denerims, rempelte jemanden an, entschuldigte sich rasch und lief weiter.  
Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein. Sie kehrte in das Anwesen zurück, lief die Treppen hoch, ohne irgendjemanden Bescheid zu geben, dass sie wieder da war, in ihr Zimmer, warf die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich dagegen.  
Was hatte sie getan? Sie hatte Alistair stehen lassen. Erneut. Erst hatte sie ihn in ihrem Zimmer zurückgelassen, nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten und jetzt im Palast.  
Was war los mit ihr? Sie hatte ihn all die Zeit über geliebt und jede Annäherung seinerseits hatte ihr Herz ein wenig zum Hüpfen gebracht. Was war los?  
Sie warf sich auf ihr auf ihr Bett und versuchte nachzudenken, konnte aber keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Sie wurde von einem Klopfen aufgeschreckt.  
„Ich denke, du hast dich jetzt lang genug alleine da drin verschanzt“, hörte sie Nathaniels Stimme durch das Holz.  
Kalina blinzelte, den Blick zur Decke gerichtet. Dann setzte sie sich auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Sie hatte nur dagelegen, während die Schatten länger geworden waren.  
„Darf ich eintreten, Kommandantin?“, fragte seine Stimme.  
Sie seufzte. Wenn er sie so nannte, war er vorsichtig. Es war seine Art des Schleichens in einer Unterhaltung. Er gab ihr die Möglichkeit, ihn als Untergebenen zurückzuweisen, statt einen Freund fortzuschicken.  
„Natürlich, Nathaniel.“  
Er betrat den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder.  
„Was auch immer im Palast vorgefallen ist, hat dich beunruhigt“, eröffnete er ihr.  
„Hat es das?“, wandte sie matt ein und schob sich nach vorne, so dass sie auf der Kante ihres Bettes saß.  
Ihr Freund nickte.  
„Du bist an mir vorbeigestürmt, als gäbe es im Haus deines Bruders Dunkle Brut zu erschlagen. Ich habe nachgesehen und keine gefunden, also muss es etwas anderes gewesen sein“, scherzte er und entlockte ihr tatsächlich ein halbes Lächeln.  
Sie sah ihn an.  
„Ich habe Velanna gefragt, aber sie wusste nicht, wohin du verschwunden warst“, fuhr er fort.  
„Ich... hatte etwas zu besprechen“, sagte sie.  
„Das dachte ich mir. Geht es... um deine Schwäche für Männer mit rotblondem Haar und adliger Abstammung?“, wollte er wissen und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der an einem kleinen Tisch am Fenster stand.  
Sie zögerte, ehe sie nickte.  
„Möchtest du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?“, wollte er wissen und Kalina musste den Blick abwenden.  
Zum ersten Mal, seit sie ihn kannte, konnte sie seinem Blick nicht standhalten. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Er drängte sie nicht weiter, sondern wartete, bis sie von selbst anfing, zu erzählen.  
„Alistair... hatte mich gebeten, ihn aufzusuchen. Du erinnerst dich, dass er mich abends aufsuchte, als er mit seinen Männern in Vigils Wacht unterkam?“, wollte sie wissen und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.  
Ihr Freund nickte.  
„Wir... an dem Abend. Wir... es hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Wir sind uns... näher gekommen“, brachte sie schließlich hervor.  
Es war die Untertreibung des Zeitalter der Drachen, doch trotzdem musste Nathaniel nicht alles wissen.  
„Hattest du mir da nicht gerade zugeredet, mutiger in solchen Dingen zu sein?“, wollte er in seiner gewohnt sanften Art wissen.  
Sie blinzelte und wandte ihm das Gesicht zu.  
„Ja, aber... das ist doch etwas völlig anderes!“, hielt sie dagegen.  
„Inwiefern? Weil ihr bereits einmal zusammen ward?“, wollte er wissen.  
Sie war einen Moment lang verblüfft.  
„Woher weißt du das?“  
Er lachte leise.  
„Ich habe die ein oder andere Nacht mit Oghren getrunken. Nun, zumindest habe ich versucht, drei Krüge mitzuhalten. Und als ich Euch auf dem Jahrestag zusammen gesehen habe,... sagen wir, ich kann mir seitdem denken, wie Velanna und ich für euch wirken“, räumte er ein.  
Kalina spürte, wie ihr Blut ihr in die Wangen stieg.  
„Ich... er hat mich damals von sich gewiesen, weil ich Duncans Mörder habe leben lassen. Ich war noch nie so gebrochen gewesen wie damals und sollte dann auch noch einen Erzdämon erschlagen“, gestand sie ihm, ihre Hände im Schoß lose ineinander gelegt, den Kopf hängend.  
Ihr Freund schwieg eine Weile, ehe er darauf einging: „Vielleicht war es für ihn auch schwierig. Die Frau, der er bedingungslos vertraute diesen Schritt machen zu sehen.“  
„Aber ich habe doch damit... ich meine, wir brauchten alle Wächter, die wir bekommen konnten!“, wehrte sie sich.  
Nathaniel neigte leicht den Kopf.  
„Ich verstehe deinen Schritt. Trotzdem – ist es möglich, dass er sich von dir verraten fühlte? Wo du der letzte Mensch sein solltest, der ihn verrät?“, hielt er leise dagegen.  
Sie blinzelte. Dann hob sie die Schultern.  
„Schon möglich. Ich... habe das nie so gesehen.“  
„Es ist nur eine Möglichkeit. Was hat dich so aufgebracht?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Er... wollte, dass wir da weiter machen, wo wir damals aufgehört haben“, antwortete sie.  
Ihr Freund hob leicht eine Augenbraue.  
„Waren das seine Worte?“  
„Das... er sagte, er wolle mich als Frau an seiner Seite, weil er mir vertraut.“  
Nathaniel blieb ruhig und schien sich diese Aussage durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.  
„Das sind sehr große Worte“, sagte er schließlich.  
„Ich weiß. Und das schlimmste ist, dass er sie so meint. Er hat seine Verlobung gelöst und... ich kann doch nicht einfach so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen.“  
Sie sah ihren Freund an, hoffte, dass er ihre Verwirrung lösen konnte.  
„Vielleicht ist das gar nicht nötig. Aber wenn ihr euch heute immer noch zugetan seid... es gibt Leute, die sich eine zweite Chance geben. Die Frage ist, ob du dafür bereit bist.“  
Sie blinzelte.  
„Bisher hat es immer gut funktioniert, oder?“, erinnerte er sie und lächelte leicht.  
Schließlich nickte sie.  
„Lass es dir durch den Kopf gehen. Und nun... solltest du dich vielleicht für das Abendessen mit deinem Bruder fertig machen. Vorhin ist eine Kutsche vorgefahren und eine junge Frau ausgestiegen, vielleicht so alt wie du“, wechselte er das Thema.

„Kalina!“, die Stimme ihres Bruders hallte durch das Haus.  
Sie hatte sich in einen der Lehnstühle der Bibliothek zurückgezogen, eine Geschichte der Dalish Elfen in der Hand. Sie wollte es für Velanna ausleihen, aber vorher sicher gehen, das es nicht nur von einem Stümper verfasst worden war.  
„In der Bibliothek“, rief sie zurück, ohne aufzustehen.  
Das Gespräch mit Nathaniel war zwei Tage her und sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich zum Palast hätte gehen sollen, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden. Er war der König. Wie konnte sie sich erdreisten, den Herrscher zu lieben?  
Sie hörte Schritte die Treppe hinauf kommen. Die Tür zur Bibliothek wurde geöffnet, jemand kam herein und schloss sie wieder.  
Kalina seufzte, während sie umblätterte und das nächste Kapitel begann.  
„Nein, ich habe immer noch keine Lust einen Ausritt zu unternehmen. Ich muss nachher noch los zum Palast und...“, erst da sah sie auf.  
„Oh“, brach sie ab, als sie Alistair erblickte.  
„Dann ist der Zeitpunkt meines Besuchs wohl schlecht gewählt“, vermutete der König.  
„Ich...“, sie räusperte sich, sah kurz auf das Buch hinab, ehe sie es zuklappte und auf das Tischchen legte, das neben dem Lehnstuhl stand.  
Die Wächterin erhob sich.  
„Ich hätte dich neulich nicht so stehen lassen dürfen, bitte entschuldige“, brachte sie hervor und hatte dabei das Gefühl, dass ihre Zunge in ihrem eigenen Mund stolperte.  
„Mein Anliegen war nicht ganz einfach“, räumte Alistair ein.  
Er ging dieses Mal nicht auf sie zu, sondern war kurz hinter der geschlossenen Tür stehen geblieben. Kalina erhob sich und trat an eines der Fenster, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Ihr Blick ruhte auf den Kronen der Bäume, die dort standen und deren Blätter sich sanft im Wind bewegten.  
„Nathaniel sagte, ihr seid noch mindestens drei Tage in der Stadt aber... ich wollte es nicht riskieren, dich zu verpassen“, sagte Alistair hinter ihr.  
Sie drehte sich bei der Nennung des Namens ihres Freundes zu ihm um. Er hatte einen Schritt auf sie zugemacht.  
„Nathaniel hat dich aufgesucht?“, vergewisserte sie sich und suchte nach dem Gefühl von Verrat.  
Doch sie war nicht wütend, nur verwirrt und fühlte sich etwas dumm.  
Der ehemalige Wächter nickte.  
„Was hat er gesagt?“, wollte sie wissen.  
„Dass... du Zeit brauchst. Und er denkt, dass du mir noch eine Antwort gibst. Ich weiß, dass es närrisch ist, die Hoffnung nicht aufzugeben, aber es ist schwerer, als ich gedacht habe“, sagte er und wandte sich leicht zur Seite.  
Seine Hände legte er hinter dem Rücken ineinander.  
„Alistair, wir können nicht einfach dort weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben. Dafür ist zu viel vorgefallen.“  
Er sah wieder zu ihr hinüber.  
„Das verlange ich gar nicht. Wir... haben inzwischen ein gänzlich anderes Leben als damals, aber ich würde es dennoch gerne versuchen. Ich bin es Leid, mir von allen Seiten von Beratern und Schmeichlern sagen zu lassen, was ich zu tun habe. Ich wüsste gerne jemanden an meiner Seite, dem ich vollkommen vertraue.“  
Sie blinzelte und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
„Woher weißt du, dass ich dich nicht auch nur für meine Ziele benutzen würde?“, hielt sie dagegen.  
Er hob leicht die Schultern, ohne dabei seine Hände voneinander zu lösen.  
„Du hast es schon einmal gemacht. Du hast lieber uns aufgegeben als Loghain der Hinrichtung zu überlassen. Du tust, was du für richtig hältst und sagst mir, was du denkst. Ich schätze es sehr an dir und sicher könntest du es auch weiterhin als Freundin“, er schaute kurz zu Boden.  
Als er wieder aufsah, wirkte sein Blick fest: „Dennoch will ich dich als Frau an meiner Seite und nicht nur als Freundin, wenn du das auch willst.“  
Sie schluckte.  
„Du kannst mir nicht einfach so hier einen Antrag machen. Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob es mit uns noch einmal gut gehen würde“, widersprach sie ihm und ignorierte das Gefühl, dass sie wieder weglaufen wollte.  
„Wir könnten es heraus finden und dann weitersehen“, schlug er vor.  
Kalina schüttelte den Kopf und blickte für einen Moment zur Seite.  
„Das ist ein großer Fehler“, murmelte sie und ging dennoch auf ihn zu.  
Sie sah ihn nicht an, schob ihre Arme unter seinen hindurch und ließ sich leicht gegen seinen Brustkorb fallen. Kalina lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und versuchte, ruhig zu atmen. Fast zögerlich legte er seine Arme ebenfalls um sie und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihren.  
„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du das willst?“, fragte sie, immer noch an seiner Schulter.  
Sie spürte eine Bewegung seines Kopfes, ehe sie seine Stimme sagen hörte: „Absolut.“  
Es folgte eine kurze Pause, ehe er leise fragte: „Und was willst du?“  
Sie drückte sich etwas von ihm fort und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen, ehe sie ihn ansah.  
„Es ist unvernünftig. Meine Pflichten liegen bei den Wächtern, deine bei ganz Ferelden. Aber wenn ich dich jetzt zurückweise, hält Zevran mir das jeden einzelnen Tag vor und Nathaniels Blicke wären wohl auch nur schwer zu ertragen.“  
Er hob leicht eine Augenbraue.  
„Das sind deine Gründe?“, Zweifel schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
Sie hob beide Hände und ihre Schultern.  
„Ich bin nie über dich hinweg gewesen, aber ich habe mich darauf konzentriert, dass ich jetzt ein Grauer Wächter bin und wir wohl jeder unsere eigenen Pflichten haben. Aber ich will dich in meinem Leben, nicht nur als König oder Freund“, fügte sie an und merkte, wie sich ein schiefes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete.  
Alistair blinzelte kurz, dann zog er sie erneut an sich heran, drückte sie an sich und sein Gesicht in ihre Haare. Kalina erwiderte die Umarmung ebenso stark und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals.  
„Und du sagst es nicht nur, um Zevrans Spott zu entgehen?“, fragte er leise.  
Sie schlug ihm leicht gegen den Oberarm.  
„Denkst du wirklich, ich stimme so einer Sache zu, nur um dem zu entgehen? Ich bin bisher mit ihm fertig geworden, ich wäre es auch weiterhin“, antwortete sie gegen seine Schulter murmelnd.  
Alistair atmete erleichtert aus.  
„Gut. Der Weg hierher fühlte sich schwerer an als jede Schlacht, die ich bisher geschlagen habe“, gestand er ihr.  
Kalina grinste ein wenig und lehnte sich so weit von ihm zurück, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte.  
„Das kommt davon, wenn man keine Rüstung trägt“, meinte sie.  
Er legte den Kopf leicht schief.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es mir damit leichter gefallen wäre“, erwiderte er.  
Sie überlegte kurz, dann schob sie ihre Zweifel beiseite und küsste ihn. Der Kuss war schief und irgendwie unsicher.  
„Mmh... also das müssen wir noch üben“, sagte sie danach.  
Alistair lachte leise und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre.  
„Ich freue mich darauf“, antwortete er und hielt sie weiter fest.

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich schreibe ich ungern Retelling (dieses ständige Pausieren und wieder laufen lassen von youtube-Videos... an dieser Stelle ein großes Dankeschön an all jene, die dafür sorgen, dass man Handlungsstränge auf Youtube anschauen kann und nicht ständig sein eigenes Spiel laden muss :) ), aber ich fand, ohne das Landthing als Einleitung könnte man als Leser vielleicht etwas zu sehr in die Geschichte geschubst werden.
> 
> Ein befreundeter Schreiberling hat mich dazu ermutigt, diese Geschichte zu veröffentlichen :) Deshalb ist diese Geschichte MelinyaValerian gewidmet (nebenbei schreibt Melinya auch ganz hervorragend. Schaut Mal auf dem Profil vorbei :) ). Wir führen immer wieder großartige Diskussionen über Reaktionen von Charakteren im Dragon Age Universum, die mich stets weiterbringen. Ich ziehe aus dem Feedback eine Menge Anregungen - Danke dafür :)


End file.
